Pro bowls
by QueenTyZula
Summary: This is a collection of stories for the pro bending atla forum.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed wrapping an arm around a column of Ba Sing Se's legendary temple. Sure, the Fire Nation had not set eyes on the inside of this place in, perhaps, forever. Sure, I was the youngest conqueror in the history of, perhaps, the world. Sure, my uncle had 100 days and dead son to show for his efforts to do what took me, perhaps, a week at most. Sure, I had only an elite team consisting of two non-benders who were both female to help outwit an entire team of elite royal agents along with their king in, perhaps, two days tops. And how could anyone forget how I effortlessly shot a bolt of lightning at the only being standing between my nation and victory yet, perhaps, gave away the credit to my older, coward of a brother.

Ok enough of this, either way I was ready to leave this dusty, insect infested cesspool of dirtbenders. However, I was not particularly excited about returning home. You see I had a new love interest I guess you could call her. And yes, I know what they say of me. I have a taste for females, well yes, of course, what man could handle me? Then again, no woman could either. Oh well, why date myself? That's so bland and expected.

"Azula? Are you coming?"

Ah, there she is. My one and only loyal acrobat, Ty Lee. My childhood _friend_ I guess you could say, but now she is just an interest. Ok to be honest I have never dated before. My father would not allow me, but before you go and mouth off to my competitors, just know that if I find out...You will never rise from the ASHES OF SHAME AND HUMILIATION!

Ok I digress. Any who, let's start from the beginning, shall we...

"AZULA!"

Flicking my eyes in the direction of my companion, I called back, "Ty Lee?"

Panting the girl caught up with me clad in her usual pink.

"Azula, there's something big happening in town. Some big green blah just like snatched Mai!"

I wrinkled my brow. "A big, green blah huh?" She nodded. "And she was snatched?" She nodded once more. "Hmm, we'll maybe she'll get the excitement she has been looking for".

"No seriously Azula, there's a problem. she was sucked into the ground".

Ok to be honest, I followed my companion just out of curiosity. We hurried towards the center of town. There was a crowd of people watching the scene. I could not believe what I saw. For once my loud, brash companion had been correct when she said that there was literally a green blah in the middle of town.

Looking towards my companion I asked with a smirk, "Well, how about our first date?"

The pretty girl smiled and answered. "I'm nervous, but I'm excited if this is what it takes to be with you".

Holding hands, we jumped towards the abyss. Bright yellow lights and endless streams flashed before us as we fell towards our deaths? We were unsure until...

"Hey!" unfamiliar male voices called out.

Opening my eyes, I shot a bolt of fire from my fingertips at them.

"What the hell?" One of them screamed, brandishing a sword.

I hopped to my feet and took a stance. I counted six terrible looking men. One in particular brandished a hooked arm.

Clenching my teeth I aimed for him first.

"Wait! I don't know how you did that, but if you don't stop, I'll be forced to harm your friend in pink over there".

I looked towards where Ty Lee was being held at knife point. Wow, so much for a date.

"Who are you?"

The man flashed his pearly white teeth. "Ah, my lady, I am the one and only Captain Hook. Welcome to my pirate's ship".

Author's Notes:

Prompts: "I'm nervous, but excited" AU pirates, First person POV


	2. Disk Challenge

The Capital city was awfully quiet. Too quiet for Azula's tastes.

 _Oh, Zu Zu, you've already turned my home into a petting zoo._

The princess dropped from a building onto the ground. There were few lights on in the streets of the capital, particularly a glow from the building she had hopped from caught her quick eye.

 _Hmm, what's this?_ She thought.

She took cover behind a nearby pillar. Luckily her Kemurikage garments helped her blend well into the dark backdrop. When she felt it was safe, she peered into the single window of a tea shop where two, young women were seated at a table enjoying one another's company. Azula's heart raced at the sight of her former comrades, particularly, her gorgeous, male-magnet ex-girlfriend twirling her index finger around the rim of a porcelain tea cup. She was just as she last remembered, not garbed in that ridiculous Avatar Kyoshi get-up, but in her pink performance outfit, hair braided and completely, utterly beautiful.

"He let that lunatic out of prison!"

The remark broke Azula's fantasy of kissing her lover turned traitor for hours in her locked cage until they both were out of breath. Instead, she gave a piercing stare towards the other girl who caused the destruction of her relationship. Azula ALWAYS got what she wanted and she wanted Ty Lee more than the crown atop the fire lord's head. Since the Boiling Rock, Azula had not seen Mai around the capital. Her stomach flipped at the girls.

"It's been hard to keep a peaceful aura ever since".

Azula felt a lump in her throat. Ty Lee should still be in her lap, literally and figuratively. Feeling it was safe to do so, Azula took a seat against the wall of the building. Her body burned with yearning for the contortionist, even after all the betrayals between them. It infuriated her greatly that the woman held such power over her emotions. She needed to get it back. If she was going to recover fully, she needed to rid herself of the barrier on her heart.

She felt her eyes growing heavy when the door opened wide.

"Hey, want me to walk you home?" Bitch-Mai asked kindly.

"No, I'll be fine," lied Ty Lee.

Azula grinned as Mai stepped away and the acrobat started in the opposite direction. Quickly using the cloak of darkness, she followed close behind her. Suddenly at the entry way of her home, Ty Lee jerked her head around to meet Azula's golden, flashing eyes. Her gray eyes widened in recognition. Raising her fists, she shook in bewilderment at the woman's presence.

"Azula?" She asked, shakily.

Unfazed by her stance, Azula approached her, igniting a single flame with her finger. "Hello, Gorgeous," she said smoothly.

The sound of Ty Lee's gasp when the flame burned from the hem of her half-shirt up, revealing her bound bosom to the open world, made the firebender's grin widen. She was more than ready to teach this traitor/lover of hers a painfully memorable lesson. Moving the flame to the girl's chest, she relished the smell of burning flesh, daring the traitor to scream as she carved a heart shape against her bosom while staring into her anguished eyes. Finishing her artwork, she grabbed the girl by the back of her neck, with a hot hand, pulling her head close to whisper in her ear.

"Azula, please," the girl begged through tears.

"Please what? Rip your heart out and step on it? Surely you enjoy such things?"

The girl shook in her grasp as Azula increased the heat in her hand against her neck, daring her to faint.

"Ah!" The princess purred as the traitor's breathing slowed. "You FUCKED the wrong princess, Traitor". Ty Lee's eyes began to roll towards the back of her head and her breathing shallowed. "To think I actually started to love you. Now, you see what happens to those who cross me".

There was a final gasp from the acrobat that satisfied the princess. Releasing her, she watched the acrobat slump towards the ground. Falling on one knee, Azula held the acrobat's body close, the light was dimming rapidly in her eyes. Leaning towards her ear for the final time, she spoke smoothly, "Tis only a flesh wound".

 **Prompt: Tis only a flesh wound**

 **Disk challenge**

 **Word count: 713**


	3. Virtual Sparring

**Figured I should mention that this is slightly omegaverse, but very toned down in case you were wondering about the terms pups, sire etc**

Ty Lee waited anxiously, peeking out of her window every thirty seconds for a cop's car. Digging her feet in the white leather sofa, she stuffed another sweet sugar cake between her teeth and tried focusing on the soap opera playing on the television.

 _Was that a car door?_ She wondered, shifting to peek out the window again. Yes, it was a door, but it was not who Ty Lee was so anxiously waiting for. Her sixteen-year-old daughter, Yasuko and her best friend, Su Yin Beifong waved goodbye to the boys dropping them off from school. Ty Lee shifted back to her former position as the cackling teens burst through the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Jiang!" Called Su Yin when the girls entered the mansion.

Ty Lee stood and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Su! I didn't expect you here". She lied. In honesty, if Su Yin had not shown up today with her daughter, she feared that she would lose it. "I take it that the chief is picking you up?"

Su Yin nodded. Ty Lee grinned wider. If Toph was coming, that meant Azula was coming home too. Of course, the former acrobat was used to various crimes that landed her wife a night or two in jail, but this was the first time Azula was given a week of incarceration due to an impending murder case. In an attempt to calm herself, Ty Lee called to the cook, "Zhou, please send Su Yin off with our finest tonight". He smiled towards her warmly.

Yes, Madam," he answered, sweetly.

Looking back towards Toph's youngest daughter, she motioned for the girls to join her on the couch. "Mom! We have a secondary-bending match tomorrow. We wanted to work on some skills," claimed Yasuko, tossing her jacket at a nearby servant with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, Yasuko, your mother is coming home, tonight. Don't you want to see her?" Asked Ty Lee.

Yasuko shrugged. "So? Mother beat another case, what's new?" She groaned.

"This was not just some case, Sweetie. Your sire was looking at some serious jail-" her voice trailed as Azula's livid voice silenced the room from outside. The servants shook in fear, immediately speeding up their pace in their various tasks. Ty Lee, however, flew out the door with the teens at her heels.

"You pathetic Bitch!" Azula was spewing with an open palm of flame raised.

With wide-eyes, Ty Lee screamed for her wife to drop the flame when she noticed the intended target.

"You can't stop me from doing what I want, Mother! I am a man, full grown!" Their twenty-year-old son growled back, assuming a classic fighting stance, Ty Lee had shown him many times. His grayish, brown eyes narrowed in fury.

"You're a BITCH, full grown! Have you forgotten who created you, Boy?" Snarled his angry sire.

Ty Lee felt helpless as she looked between the two. Her mate of twenty years and their free-spirited son were always at odds, but rarely did things escalate to this degree. Her mind drifted back to years ago at the Boiling Rock Prison. She prayed silently that she would not have to choose between her pup and her mate. Looking at Toph, who stood next to Azula, she gave pleading eyes before remembering that the blind woman could not actually "see" her look of desperation.

"Ha! Teach that plain a lesson about benders, Mother!" Shouted Yasuko from behind Ty Lee. "I have a week's worth of homework on her," she added with a chuckle to Su Yin.

"That's so unfair!" Su groaned. "Ok, I got the plain, then".

Ty Lee's knuckles turned white from her balled fists. Turning to them, she yelled, "Hush, both of you!". Looking back at the scene she screamed at Toph, "Chief? Can you stop this madness?"

Toph shrugged. "I got five hundred on Azula. I remember Princess Nutcase in her glory days".

Ty Lee decided to take matters into her own hands, stepping between the two as Azula burned herself with her own flame to halt herself from destroying her beloved mate of over 20 years.

"Shit!" She screamed, grasping her palm.

Ty Lee flipped to her wife, wrapping her arms around her. "Agni, Azula please calm down," she begged. "He's our pup, Sweetie. We created him".

"Hmph! Running out of luck, huh, Mother?" Zaheer teased, crossing his arms.

Azula shook angrily in Ty Lee's arms. "This isn't over, Pup! In…the…house…now. EVERYONE!" Marching into the house, Azula grabbed the remote to the television and turned it to the gaming channel. The label of the _King of Fighters One Hundred Years' War Edition_ video game appeared on their theater sized screen TV. The background music played through the surround sound system, as servants hurriedly moved away furniture to make room in the living room.

"How about some of that fancy wine you rich Fire Nationals love so much?" Toph asked a distressed Ty Lee. Before she could say no, Su Yin called out. "Oooh! Me too!"

"No! Three cups of tea and wine for the adults, Please!" She called to an awaiting server, who hurried off.

"You really want some of this, Mother? You're a little rusty, I'm sure," taunted Zaheer as he selected his usual character, Aang.

Azula smirked. "How about you ask your mother how rusty I was during her heat, last week?" She shot back with the usual amount of venom in each word.

Ty Lee's mouth dropped as Toph laughed and Zaheer's face contorted in disgust. "Ew, Mother, stop!" Yelled Yasuko from where she and Su Yin sipped tea on the furthest couch.

"You're disgusting!" Snapped Zaheer, readying himself for the virtual showdown after Azula selected herself to battle the avatar.

"Oh stop, eventually Bumi will let you in and you can see it's only natural!"

Zaheer staggered in his stance from the comment, allowing Azula to drain half of his character's stamina bar. "Ugh! You're cheating!" He screamed.

"Go Mother!" Cackled Yasuko.

Azula performed two more moves and a special lightning move to defeat Zaheer's Aang easily.

 _Perfect!_ Said the game's announcer with the words in bold, golden lettering.

"Of course," hackled Azula. "Looking for round two, Pup?"

Zaheer wiped his brow, gritting his teeth in determination. On the next round, he executed a series of moves that sent virtual Azula flying. Real Azula reeled at the loss.

"Oh! Mother, you almost got him!" Called her biggest cheerleader in the room, besides Ty Lee, now on her second cup of tea.

Azula removed a piece of her bang away from her face. "Almost isn't good enough!" She growled, readying herself. Ty Lee finally turned away from the madness and looked to Toph. "What happened with them?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Sparky sent a thank-you note for his gift. Zaheer admitted to sending it".

Ty Lee gasped. "What? But-" her voice trailed. Her pup had taken the fall for the little memento that _she_ had sent for the Fire Lord and Lady's anniversary.

"What?" Inquired Toph.

"Oh, nothing," she claimed, knowing she would need to tell Azula about the incident and how wrong she was, thinking her pup would actually send a gift to an uncle that they equally loathed.

 _Maybe with her cock inside tonight? Hmm, yeah, best time._ She thought with a sly grin.

PROMPTS USED: AZULA ZAHEER PHYSICAL/VERBAL FIGHT

WORD COUNT 1250


	4. Perspectives

**Note: Rating change for this to M! Omegaverse cause I could not help it lol. Anyhow, it is pretty toned down, but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also drug usage hinted.**

 **Probending Circuit Round 2 Submission: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

 **Position/Team: Firebender, Capital City Catgators**

 **Prompts: Torn (word), mirror (object), blue (color), "I don't know...mornings" (Quote) laughter (sound), Element included**

 **Word Count: 2,540**

* * *

It is 12 am in Republic City. This city of opportunity for all, built on the blood, sweat and tears of Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, took nearly two decades to create. Despite the obstacles and opposition, Republic City was vibrant with its glamorous lighting, beautifully molded cobblestone streets and towering buildings.

A dark, ominous truck came to a slow stop along the cobblestone street, on the opposite side of one of the most beautiful buildings in the gorgeous city. The rear door opened, four figures emerged, hopping from the inside of the truck with blue spirit masks hiding their identities. The driver of the vehicle pointed a long, manicured index finger clad with a single, gold ring of the Triple Threat Triad towards their target, _Mad Princess_ Headquarters. No words were exchanged between the driver and the four figures, though they all knew the plan.

The plan.

Each figure took ownership in the plan to raid _Mad Princess_ Headquarters for every piece of luxurious jewelry, overly priced fragrances, extravagant handbags, even down to any lingerie piece worth more than the average worker's monthly earnings. They would stick to the plan to take any and everything they could get their hands on before the sirens blared.

Crossing the empty street as quickly and silently as possible, each figure thought of their starving families. Husbands, wives, lovers and children were depending on them. The plan was simple and brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers were counting on them. They ranged in ages 16-50 as well as genders. They were both women and men, strangers, united by a common cause.

The driver gripped the stirring wheel, watching the figures near the entrance of the building. She had not bothered to wear a mask; the plan was simple. Looking down, her eyes fixed on the golden ring. The blue sapphire stone sparkled brilliantly from Republic City's street lights. Unlike others, she was the most respected member of the triad, third in command, yet she deserved more for her sacrifice.

"You said it first. Your mantra," she whispered to the empty truck.

The four were at the entrance. Following the driver's instructions, they readied their stance, forming a ring of rock and water as wide as the building, itself, from the sewers beneath their feet. They were all waterbenders, luckily, from the North Pole, starving and fighting for survival in this brilliant new city.

The driver lit a cigarette, bringing it to her lips, slowly inhaling the toxins as she watched the display with cautious eyes. The four were flexing and maneuvering the ring of slurry to aim perfectly with the double doors of the building. "Trust…is…for". The slurry met the glass double doors, white electricity met the slurry. A force-field shatters the doors along with the hearts of the four, starving waterbenders. "Fools," ends Zirin with an elegant toss of her cigarette to the ground.

Opening the door, the ex-Kemurikage member places the rubber soles of her boots onto the cobblestone. No mask needed because there will be no witnesses to her crime. Walking past the four bodies that readily trusted her at the temptation of food, she cautiously entered _Mad Princess_ Headquarters through the destroyed door, careful not to rub against its sides. _Sorry, Old Friend._ She thought, wondering past the trivial scents, purses and lingerie that made the four waterbenders' mouths water. No, she wanted something greater. The leader, _her_ leader was holding out. The thought angered Zirin as she shoved the porcelain sculpture of the deposed Fire Lord Ozai to the blue, marble floor. It shattered, triggering the hidden door to open.

Zirin inhaled the scent. Yes, Azula had held out, but Zirin was never a fool. Stepping inside, she did not mind the hidden door closing behind her. Besides, she knew the secret to opening it from the inside. The Triple Threat Triad leader had broken her own rule, becoming a bigger fool than her royal brother. Numbness took hold before she could completely open one of the thousands of pounds of the powder and sprinkle it onto a nearby end table.

 _How generous of you, Azula._ She thought, spotting a chair on the far wall. Moving the chair next to the table, she took a seat and made four lines of the powder, one for each sacrificed waterbender. Pinching one nostril, she pulled from her free nostril. The effect was marvelous. Leaning in, she took another whiff immediately of the second line. A smile crossed her face as she remembered her son, Zolt's fourth birthday. Another whiff and a burst of laughter. She could not feel her arms anymore. Numbness, though, strange numbness caused Zirin to stare at the mahogany table. One more line to go before she joined her leader at her recent investment, a gentlealpha's club called _Dragon's Heat._ Her favorite whore would be waiting for her in the secret backrooms of the club. Then she would pick up Zolt from the babysitter and tuck him in bed for the night.

The plan.

Works every time. Zirin broke free of more laughter at the simplicity of the plan. Her eyes held tears from her laughter, but she could not wipe them. She was almost fully numb. Numb…Painless…Racing heart…Can't move.

Zirin began to panic. Something was wrong. Her eyes fell on an inscription carved crudely into the end table. She could barely read it all as her legs shook against her will, followed by her arms. Zirin squinted to read:

 _Dearest, Zirin,_

 _By the time you read this, you will be completely immobile and running out of time. Therefore, I will make this quick for you. Novocain is a gift, cocaine disappeared. Gas kills slow, no one will know. Death for you, Sugar cakes. Agni's Hell awaits._

Zirin's nose filled with blue gas, filling the hidden chamber instantly. Not taking her eyes from the inscription, she laughed a cackling, high-pitched laugh until she coughed. Thick, frothy liquid left her lips and spilled onto the mahogany table. Some hit her nose and spilled down her chin. The only way she knew was by the mirror on the far wall. She could not feel her face anyway. _See you in Agni's Hell, Princess._ She thought. _I couldn't even enjoy the last line. What a waste._ Zirin laughed until darkness took.

The plan executed.

#

The smash of the headboard against blue marble walls outlining the bedroom intermingled with high-pitched screams of pleasure from her contortionist wife filled Azula's ears as she pounded like her life depended on it with deep, long strokes from her surging cock. Hissing as Ty Lee accepted her throbbing knot, readily, Azula sunk her teeth into Ty Lee's shoulder, creating another deep mating bite to match the two on her neck. The first bite was from their bond years ago, the second was from her father's death last year and the third was for her former ally turned traitor, who should be ashes by now. Not slowing her shorter thrusts inside of her wife, who was scratching new scars along her back to replace the old ones from her father, Azula's golden eyes flickered to the digital clock on the nightstand. Two am, it read.

 _Plan executed._ She thought, turning to accept a hungry kiss from her omega when her rut took hold. Somehow, the gorgeous omega managed to flip Azula onto her back. The alpha gripped her hips, tightly, continuing to give her wife everything she could manage with her shorter strokes from the tie. Ty Lee gripped the fur blanket beneath them and ground against her alpha with heavy concentration on her face. Finally feeling the omega's walls squeeze deliciously around her, the queen pin of the Triple Threat Triad released along with her wife vanquishing all thoughts of Zirin, the triple of the triad, and the perfect crime from her mind.

#

Adjusting his hood to cover his face, the fire lord entered the side door of _Dragon's Heat,_ careful not to bump into any patrons. Finally, reaching the bar, he took a seat on a stool.

"Hey, Handsome," greeted a familiar looking woman. "My name is Ozai Angel. Want a dance or a good time?" Zuko waved her off. A familiar was not good. He could not be recognized here. "Damn, ok, cheap jerk!" The woman snapped suddenly. "I have bills, ya know!"

Zuko suddenly remembered her voice. "Jin?" He asked. The girl gasped, scurrying away as quickly as she had appeared. Behind him came roaring laughter. The fire lord turned to see Toph with a half-empty glass of whisky in hand. "Of all places you would want to meet, Chief Beifong," he said, glumly. "If I am spotted by the press-"

Toph waved to the bartender. Zuko quickly recognized the bounty hunter, Jun, a fellow alpha and girlfriend thief behind the bar.

"Prince Pouty! Is that you under there?" She asked. Luckily, Jin or Ozai Angel had immediately taken the stage after the embarrassing encounter and Jun's voice was drowned out by the loud band playing in the background. Blushing, Zuko pulled his hood tighter around his face and did not answer. Shrugging Jun turned to Toph. "Hey, Chief, want another round?" She asked, leaning over the bar, giving Toph a clear view of her ample bosom. The alpha earthbender grinned deviously and answered.

"Yeah, another for me and give my friend, Bundle of Nerves, one too," she said, slapping Zuko's back, hard. The fire lord grunted in response. Jun poured two glasses of whisky, waving away Toph's gold piece when she passed the glasses to them.

"All on the house for you, tonight, Chief. Queen's orders," she said.

"Sweet," drawled Toph, downing the drink in less than a second.

Zuko moved his drink closer towards her. "Look, I don't have all night," he hissed, feeling his cock twitch from the heats of several omegas in the vicinity.

"Ok, Bundle, listen, your sister has some explaining to do".

Zuko nodded. He had seen the morning headline, **_Mad Princess_ Headquarters Incinerated in Flames: At Least Five Killed**. "Azula has many enemies. What's the problem?" He asked with a shrug.

"Her ally, Zirin? My men found what was left of her in a hidden chamber". Zuko nodded, stroking his beard and not looking at the earthbender. "And that's not all," continued Toph. "There was a ton of substance identified around her body and in her system".

"Substance?" Asked Zuko, wringing his hands.

"Powdered Novocaine!" Toph hissed. "Now, I am planning to bring her down. She's my friend and all nowadays, but this murder was just sick".

Zuko grabbed the glass he had passed off and drank it in one gulp. "What makes you think it was a murder? Where's the evidence? Azula seems to be the victim here. It was clearly a set up. My sister's a businesswoman".

"And the leader of the triad," said Toph.

Zuko shook his head. "There's no evidence for that and unless you bring me something to prove it, I won't allow my sister to be harassed".

Toph shook her head. "Azula's like a friend to me, Zuko, but wrong is wrong," she said, looking over her shoulder. Zuko glanced back to see what caught the master earthbender's attention. "She's here, isn't she?" Asked the blind earthbender.

Zuko's eyes scanned the room before falling on a high-stakes Pai Sho table. Azula's golden eyes stared straight into his. "Yes," he grumbled, swallowing. "I'll go talk to her".

Toph shrugged, waving for another free whisky. Zuko stood, walking to the Pai Sho table.

"Hi, Zuko!" Greeted Ty Lee, when he neared. Her head was resting on Azula's shoulder. The princess sat with her arms crossed, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

"Ah, welcome, Brother," said Azula. "Please, sit. My opponent is good at running off peasants so there's space for you, Your Highness".

Zuko's heart fell at the sight of his ex. With a sigh, he took a seat next to her.

"Fire Lord," said Mai, rumored other half of the once whole Triple Threat Triad, plainly, moving a tile piece along the board.

Kissing her wife's forehead, Azula nudged Ty Lee off her shoulder, "Take over, My Omega," she said, standing. "Come, Zu Zu, looks like there's a lot on your mind. Let's talk somewhere more quiet and less distracting". A hint of a smile shown on her painted lips.

Zuko agreed to follow Azula to the roof of the club. Upon arriving, the alpha stretched her arms wide. Her dark hair blew in the wind and her chi surged with confidence of her former years. Azula the extremely successful businesswoman. Azula, the sire of two, young pups. Azula, the conqueror of the impenetrable city. Azula, the Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation. Zuko was unsure of which of those personas were the most impressive. He felt forever in the alpha's shadow.

"What's on your mind, Dear?" She asked, turning to him. Her face was slightly hidden behind the shroud of darkness, making her look half-beastly, half-beautiful.

Zuko cleared his throat. "You know what. Toph's trying to pin this murder on you".

Azula gasped. "Agni!. Ty Lee had me tied up all night. Besides, I'm the victim, here. _Mad Princess_ is my company".

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I can't keep protecting you, Sis. Did you kill Zirin?"

Azula placed a hand on Zuko's chest. "What motive could I possibly have?" She asked, sweetly. "Besides, you can be a king or a street sweeper, but everyone dances with the Grim Reaper, Zu Zu. Just ask father".

"And the Novocaine? What happened to-".

Azula clicked her teeth, stopping him, and pulling a small bag from her pocket. Zuko felt his pulse quicken at the white substance. Too quickly, he gave into the temptation and reached for it, but Azula held the bag at bay. "Tsk, tsk, uh uh, Zu Zu, we have an agreement. Full immunity for Ty Lee and myself, no matter the circumstances. Make this go away and I'll tell you where the rest of your precious purchase was moved to".

Zuko grit his teeth. It was only a matter of time before he would be caught as the main financier of Azula's underhanded business. _Who am I?_ He thought as he struggled with his desires. He felt torn. The loneliness of the crown weighed heavily. He had become dependent on Azula's large shipments to the Fire Nation, disguised within boxes of paintings. _I don't know who I'll wake up as in the mornings._

"Clock's ticking, Brother," said Azula, impatiently.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko outstretched his palm for the bag. "You have my word".

"Good choice. This will continue to be our little secret then," said the queen pin of the Triple Threat Triad, dropping the bag in his hand. "Enjoy, Zu Zu, I'll send the rest by airship as usual".

* * *

 **Just thought I should I add there are multiple Dr. Jekyll/Hydes: Zirin (firebender) from the ATLA comic books, Azula (of course), Jin (nonbender), and Zuko.**


	5. A Fecal Matter

**Pro-Bending Circuit Round Three: The Missing Item**

 _Position/Team: Firebender, Capital City Catgators_

 _Prompts: (color) green, (sound) yawning, (plot) Lost in a supermarket (restriction) No dialogue (quote) "Beware of missing chances; otherwise it may be altogether too late some day"- Franz Liszt_

 _Element included_

 _Word Count: 3,093_

 **Just a brief author's note:** _This update will force me to change this entire story to **Mature** for the freedom and safety. This particular update is definitely M for omegaverse content etc. Enjoy!_

Azula

 **5 AM**

Rising with the sun on my back as usual, I breathed in the scent of newly brewed coffee, and freshly baked bagels with cream cheese and eggs fried over hard without a hint of disgusting, runny yolk. Stretching my limbs wide, I sighed deeply at the stubborn morning erection that refused to subside without proper attention. Briefly contemplating waking my loudly snoring wife, I opted instead for a cold shower before beginning my day in the office.

Slipping stealthily from the crimson sheets to avoid stirring the woman who sleeps like the dead anyway, I walked on the balls of my feet towards the adjacent master bathroom and started the shower. Water has always been an immediate turnoff for me, so it did not take long to will my erection to shift within minutes of being drenched in the worst element known to man.

Stepping out of the shower and back into my bedroom, I immediately changed into a red pair of comfortable, _Mad Princess_ sweatpants and a no-name black, tank-top absent of a breast band, skipping brushing my teeth, I headed for the training grounds several yards away from my home. The sun was just over the horizon as I readied my stance. My well-trained servants had five training dummies in a line as I liked. I smirked at their attention to detail this time. With a torpedo kick, I set the first dummy afire and watched as my fire lord brother's replica turned to ash. Without hesitation, I aimed a fist at the former fire lord Ozai beside him, satisfied as his head exploded in seconds. Taking a different stance, I aimed a naked foot at former fire lady, Ursa and Avatar Aang, making them simultaneously combust.

Breathing heavier at this point, I took a deep breath, surging electricity through my limbs and wrists. Finally, I aimed a precise bolt at the water peasant, Dr. Katara, grinning as her body charred in blue flames. Very entertaining.

 **6 AM**

Breakfast was served in my home office. I waved away the peasant and sunk my teeth into the bagel sandwich made perfectly, chasing it down with black coffee, no sugar. I still was not completely dressed for the day, yet I was newly showered and fresh breathed, sipping coffee and reading the morning paper when I read a startling report. I nearly choked on my cup of joe as I scanned the article. Was my mind playing tricks on me? A fool wouldn't dare challenge me! As I scanned the rest of the article a desperate plot came to mind.

#

 **10 AM**

 _Cabbage Corp's Mega Mart_. Not surprised at the huge turnout for the event, I scanned the audience outside of the four-story grocery store. The crowd included allies and hosts of new and former enemies including my sperm donation brother, his bastard 19 year old sister and ex-wife with their 10 year old in tow. Not far from the royal ex-couple of misery, the chief of police with her daughters stood by the avatar and their three rodents, his wife's dumbass brother and his slut along with hosts of other peasants looking to win a cash prize while shopping for the most groceries to donate to the hungry.

As a wildly successful businesswoman, these types of events were a regular for me, so no one suspected my hidden motives, of course. I locked eyes with the sperm-donation's ex-wife in silent acknowledgement. As usual for her, the former fire lady grimaced, yet I knew she understood the plan. She was second in command for a reason. It was without a doubt that the proceeds from the charity would go to _Mad Princess,_ but the Triple Threat Triad was my utmost concern at this moment. We had been tampered with and until we found what hid amongst _Cabbage Corp's Mega Market's_ lowly groceries, our security and reputation was in jeopardy. Plus, I refused to be made a fool of.

My right hand brought her fist slowly to her lips under my careful eye and kissed the gold ring of the triad on her index finger in silent acknowledgment. She had read the article as well, knowing what was at stake here. My eyes flickered to the newly appointed third in command, Yakone, a Northern Water Tribe member who had proved trustworthy despite his disgusting element. The young man performed the same action as Mai when he noticed my eyes. Good, they both knew the true intentions of this highly successful event, disguised as a charity giveaway.

I felt my hand intertwine with soft fingers. Turning in time to catch a sweet kiss from the woman who makes the organ in my chest flutter, I nearly forgot about the crowd below us. My mind drifted back to our wedding, our mating and our pups. It was just us for the moment and I could not have felt more in love with my omega. My thoughts were interrupted by the commentator reading the rules of the competition. There was absolutely no talking during the spree, just a madhouse grab of as much as possible. The distraction would be enough for myself, Mai or Yakone to find what we came for completely undetected.

#

The siren blared and I watched a flood of idiots clamoring over carts and hurrying towards the stoked shelves. Walking smoothly through the silent crowd, I gave my best PR smile to the cameras recording the madness, while silently surveying each cart and fast dwindling shelf. Cabbage Corp's supermarket spanned three of the four stories of vast florescent lighting. The shit could be anywhere! My wife had been separated from me upon beginning the competition along with our pups. For a moment, I became alarmed at the thought of one of my pups being kidnapped by a peasant looking to make a quick buck. Yet, I knew better, there was not a soul in Republic City, who would not recognize Zaheer and Yasuko as Fire Lord Zuko's niece and nephew and they knew better than to test _my_ generosity. I continued confidently, shoving past peasants, attempting to keep the anxiousness out of my eyes and searched quietly for what was stolen from me. How hard could it be to find it?

Katara

 **6 PM**

It had been hours and everyone was tired of scaling the vast supermarket of groceries. Though I wanted to win the competition as much as the next person, I thought briefly on asking the chief of police and my good friend, Toph Bei Fong, to call it a night before noticing the host, Azula, hurrying up the stairs to the fourth floor of the building. Everyone knew that groceries were not on that floor so why would the princess be up there? Sensing that the elusive Azula was up to no good, I eased away from my cart and began to follow when the exasperated Chief Bei Fong shoved Suyin in my arms. The one year old child cooed at me. Glaring at the chief, I shrugged and continued my mission to find out what the princess was up to. Besides Aang seemed to have our sweet rug rats under control as he had each one in a ball of air around him. I sighed and cradled the baby as I ascended the steps. My jaw dropped at the sight of the top floor, the place was huge with walls of mirrors on all sides. Even the floor and ceiling were made of mirrors. I treaded carefully, avoiding colliding with my reflection on all sides. Suyin had fallen asleep in my arms to the tune of my fast beating heart. This place was truly terrifying.

Thinking I was foolish for following the powerful alpha up here, I gasped at the sight of my own reflection catching me off guard when I turned. The gasp woke the sleeping toddler in my arms. The baby stretched and yawned passively, yet did not cry when she looked at a different woman from her mother. Instead, she picked a piece of leafy, green cabbage from my hair loopy and nibbled contently. I smiled meekly at the little baby before spinning just in time as a bolt of lightning smashed the mirror behind me.

Clutching Suyin instinctively, I glared at the host of the charity event. Azula would always be my mortal enemy until one of us is lying on the pyre. Yet, upon seeing the alpha, I was reminded of our unforgettable one-night stands during the search to find Ursa years ago. I thought fast as I held Su in one arm and flung a whip of water from my pouch towards the princess, who dove out of the way and grasped me from behind.

I nearly melted from the princess's fingernails digging in my sides. My mind drifted back to our last intense, yet emotionless fuck the night before my wedding with Aang. Yet, as Azula growled angrily in my ear like the insane woman she is, I remembered her equally insane wife. I felt the blood from my face drain, there was nothing I feared more than Azula's understandably jealous, possessive, chi-blocking mate who could show her face at any moment. I froze. Why was the princess even up here? I felt the alpha's hands linger for a moment, then slowly move to my shoulders. The beautiful alpha breathed hotly on my neck, tickling the mark my mate had embedded on me the night of our wedding. I thought briefly of laying the child down on the mirrored floor and letting the alpha ravish me one last time when my eyes met hers in the mirror in front of us. Azula's golden orbs flickered from lust to rage as she pointed to the baby who had finished the leafy, green piece of cabbage. Is that what the princess wanted? Toph's youngest pup?

I felt my body quake with lust as the alpha's chi entangled me in a stronghold. The baby yawned again in my arms, preparing to nod back off to sleep. Finally, unable to resist, I placed the baby on the floor, though I made sure to strategically line my rear against the bulge that had formed in the alpha's tailored pants. A moan slipped from Azula's throat. I watched through the mirror closely knowing that she was thinking of our previous tryst as she ran a fleshy, pink tongue along her red, painted lips. A wave of guilt shook me to my core. My handsome alpha husband adored me, but Azula was intoxicating. The chance for an angry fuck was there and I could not resist. I knew better than anyone to beware of missing chances; otherwise it may be altogether too late someday. A part of me wanted to know what having Azula's pup would be like.

Azula

The omega's lips were like the fire I easily wielded against her. To be honest, I had not expected the avatar's slut to follow me to this dreadful house of mirrors. Obviously, the slut could not resist a real alpha. No one could, yet I had found what I was looking for and Katara was standing in my way. I glanced at the toddler on the mirrored floor as it yawned and stretched. Thankfully, Toph's kid was not crying which made the waiting game easier. It was only a matter of time before the thing vomited or shitted what I needed out of its tiny body. I cringed at the thought.

The waterbender took it as a satisfied shutter at her mediocre sexual favor, luckily, so I played along by moving my hips in time with the slut's bobbing head and throat encasing my shaft. She was obviously lost in her lust as she moved in tandem, her left hand gripping my thigh as she attempted to suck deeper. I prayed to Agni silently that my love didn't barge in on us. Though, Ty Lee was aware of my true intentions, she would be rather pissed about my means of getting what I wanted by satisfying another omega. I grunted and tightened my grip on the waterbender's hair. She was definitely NOT Ty Lee, but her efforts proved worthy enough for me to release in her mouth. Holding the slut's head in place, I glanced at the baby again. Suyin's face contortioned with a look of discomfort. Damn, I was born lucky. Naturally, the pup's diaper was the key to finding what was stolen from me. I grimaced at the thought.

Removing her lips, Katara gave me a regretful sigh and refused to make eye contact with me as she reached for the child. I hurriedly grabbed the baby instead which caused her to raise an eyebrow. Rolling my eyes, I turned for the exit only to find more mirrors. Shit, I could not remember which was our way out. Fuck! The baby was beginning to stir and I knew the omega would feel the urge to nurture. I needed to get out quickly.

With one hand, I sent a fireball crashing into the mirrors. But we were still lost. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Angrily, I turned to face Katara who pointed in a different direction. I shook my head. I knew the way, I, Princess Azula, was definitely not lost.

Katara

I watched the alpha princess lay waste to the mirrors with her bending. Despite knowing the way out, I felt awful about my actions every time I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to be lost in this place forever. Lost with the powerful Azula. I shook my head, it had to be my heat. The last thing I needed was to be lost in heat with the insatiable alpha who would not resist readily mounting me. Azula was already displaying strange signs of insanity that my friends and I had witnessed in Hir'ra. The knowingly obsessively compulsive princess had even made the decision to hold Suyin as we searched for the way out of the top floor of the supermarket. Exasperated, the princess growled at the whining from the baby. Sudden fear swelled in my stomach as the princess sat down, grunting as she removed the toddler's soiled diaper.

I brought my hands to my face in horror and disgust as the alpha rummaged through the green excrement as if possessed. Careful, not to break any rules of the competition, I crept up alongside the alpha to try to steal the baby away and hurry towards the exit. Azula snapped at me with her teeth angrily and yanked the water pouch from my waist. Instantly, I knew what the princess was up to as the princess drenched the green poo off of her hands to reveal a small, clear pouch of round, white things. I felt my chi boil in rage. Of course I had heard the rumors about Azula's underhanded drug business with the Triple Threat Triad. Yet, the idea that the _Mad Princess_ owner would allow a baby to digest the contents was sickening. Using the remnants of water on the mirrored floor, I created tiny shards to aim at the evil queen pin, yet was stopped by a maddening sensation between my legs. Our eyes locked and the alpha licked her lips lustfully. The chance to finally rid the world of this woman was missed, thanks to my heat.

Azula

 **9 PM**

Finally, the rodent had done its work. Despite still being lost ,well, trapped, I found the pills that Cabbage Corp. had stolen from me and hid among all things, cabbages! The dumb bitches! I was planning to have a go at the owner soon enough, yet I had another problem to deal with. The avatar's waterbender had graciously tossed her heat in my lap.

My thoughts briefly drifted to my wife and pups waiting on me. The competition was definitely over by now and I needed to get back for the announcement of the winner. I heard a gasp from the waterbender and watched her slump over, trying to fight her lust. Her heat was definitely a problem that needed reckoning with. Instinct took over as I left the half-naked baby on the floor. Thankfully, the lazy baby only yawned and stirred as it lulled itself back to sleep. Katara's chi beckoned to me like a sweet song. She has nothing on my wife. She's nothing compared to Ty Lee. Ty Lee's a noble breed of the powerful Fire Nation, this bitch is a peasant! She's nothing! Zuko probably had her multiple times. Yet, instinct called. Katara was missing something. Instinct, yes instinct, primal instinct. She was water tribe, how could she miss tribal instinct? Maybe it was something else. But what? My thoughts floated to the competition and the madness as everyone was searching for the most groceries to win. I quickly slammed the waterbender against the mirror, declaring that this would be my last time cheating on the woman who taught me how to love.

Instinct, primal instinct willed my clit to shift as I hoisted the waterbender's leg on my waist with her back against the mirror. Her head tilted back and small yelp escaped her lips as I stretched her open. She nearly choked as I slid further in her folds, attempting to hold her screams. Obviously, from her tight and hot wetness, she was missing a true fucking from a true alpha for a while. As she wrapped her arms around my neck, muffling her bellows, I fucked her into an understanding pact of silence about the pills that Cabbage Corp. had stolen and hidden within the cabbages.

Funny how life works, I found my pricey cargo and the innocent wife of the world's so called most powerful alpha found a proper orgasm that she did not know she was missing.


	6. Say My Name a Little Louder

**Pro-Bending Circuit Round 4: Missing Person-Ozai**

 **Prompts: Circus AU, "I was made for this!" Roses**

 **Word Count: 1846**

Four blissful years had passed by and Ty Lee's aura was pink as ever. The twenty-one year old acrobat hummed as she slid beneath the bubbles in the intense heat of her personal hotspring, just beyond her tent. Tonight's performance was yet another notch of successes in a long string of victories this season. At the suggestion of her old friend, Mai, she had asked the ringmaster to add a burning net as part of her act to the delight of her devoted fans.

Since the war was ended abruptly by newly appointed Fire Lord Iroh after the mysterious, untimely deaths of Fire Lord Azulon and Ozai, Mai and her family had returned to the Fire Nation from Omashu. After years apart, the friends had quickly rekindled their friendship as Mai frequented the circus to witness Ty Lee's wildly popular, death-defying acrobatics along with hundreds of other spectators.

Honestly, the acrobat had not been affected much by her sudden rise to fame. She was truly passionate about her performances, practicing constantly to perfect her act.

"I was made for this" _._ She told herself, closing her eyes as she sunk up to her shoulders, leaning her head back on the stones that surrounded the hotspring.

As she felt lethargy from her high stakes performance increase from the warm bath, the woman was beginning to drift off when a familiar voice called out between reality and dreamland.

"Well, if it's the famous circus freak!"

Ty Lee cringed at the name and peered one eyelid open to reveal her two old friends with Lady Ursa above her. "Hi Mai, Lady Ursa and…Zu Zu," she greeted.

The smile on Zuko's face faded.

"Whatever, Circus Freak," he grumbled, stomping away to give her some privacy.

"It's good to see you, Ty Lee. How's your mother?" Asked Lady Ursa sweetly. "Still eating pomegranates?"

Ty Lee chuckled. "I hope not. And I wouldn't know. Haven't spoken to her in like four years".

Ursa gave the acrobat a concerned look. "Ty Lee, you shouldn't treat your mother that way. Has she seen any of your performances?"

The acrobat shrugged, passively.

"Speaking of mothers," interrupted Mai. "Mine wanted me to personally kiss your ass for her tonight, Lady Ursa".

Ty Lee's jaw dropped at the obscenity. Lady Ursa was like a second mother to both girls. "Mai!" She exclaimed, slightly surprised by Lady Ursa's soft giggles.

"Well, technically, I am no longer Fire Lady anymore. I've remarried with a new daughter for a while now". Ty Lee congratulated the woman, though a small tug in her mind wanted to inquire about the former fire lady's other daughter.

The fire nation princess had run off since her father's death and had not been seen in years. The acrobat had hoped to at least hear from her through a letter one day, yet their close friendship had dissolved beyond repair those many years ago.

"Well, did you guys enjoy the performance?" She asked, reaching for a nearby towel to dry herself. Both women had seen her nakedness before so she was not worried about getting out of the warm water in front of them, though she was unashamed to flaunt her toned, curvy figure proudly either way.

"Well, the addition of the burning net was a brilliant touch," Mai commented with a smirk.

"Right…" groaned Ty Lee, playfully. "I'm glad you guys could make it".

"Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed myself," said Ursa turning to follow her son.

When it was just the two of them alone, Mai closed the gap between her and the acrobat. In a hushed voice, she leaned towards the girl's ear. "Guess who's in town?" Ty Lee shrugged, figuring it was her mother, father or petty sisters. "Zuko's sister, Azula, remember her?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw her. I may not recognize her right away," she quickly lied, not looking at her friend as she dried her hair.

It was hard to forget the former princess. The girl was terrifying in her younger days and from the rumors that circulated the various colonies the circus visited, she had grown into an impossibly more terrifying adult.

"Well, just wanted to warn you in case she pops up here. I don't think Zuko or Ursa know, but rumor has it she's conquered the earth kingdom as the queen of the underworld in Ba Sing Se, nowadays".

"The underworld?" Asked Ty Lee, her ignorance becoming apparent to Mai.

"Yes, the crime underworld. She's dangerous now, Ty".

"When wasn't she?" Joked Ty Lee.

"Well, at least the war is over. But rumor has it she had a hand in killing her grandfather when he murdered her father".

Ty Lee shrugged. "Just rumors".

"If you say so. Bless your aura, your head is in the clouds". Mai said with a shrug of her own. "Either way, if you happened to run into our old friend, be sure to let us know. Zuko and Ursa have been looking for her. We were given a tip that she will be at the performance tomorrow night".

Pausing from drying her hair, Ty Lee gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, right, of course," she answered, hastily. The idea of seeing the rogue princess, her best friend, after four years made the acrobat feel sick.

Azula was one of those people that you could just could not possibly forget no matter how hard you tried. She and the princess had grown close in peaceful times, yet there was a darkness about her that never truly subsided even by the time they parted ways.

"Ty Lee, this is serious. Azula seems to be affiliated with the Agni Khai Triad that's been terrorizing the capital recently. If you see her-"

"I know, Mai, I caught it. I have to report it," she interjected abruptly. "No problem. Enjoy the show tomorrow".

The girls parted ways.

#

"We are deeply honored to have members of the royal family with us at our humble circus! Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to make the show more enjoyable for you all".

Zuko and Ursa waved to the cheering crowd below them, while Mai stuffed fire flakes into her mouth with a bored look. Ty Lee wrung her hands anxiously from her view backstage.

"Hi, Beautiful. Your tiara?"

The acrobat turned to greet one of the handsome attendants holding her performance tiara. "Hey, Cutie!" She squeaked, giving him a friendly hug.

"You'll knock 'em dead, I'm sure," he said with a slight blush.

Ty Lee gave him a wink and placed the golden tiara on her head. Since talking with Mai, she had not seen any signs of the rogue princess or any members of the triad. Several performers were on high alert as they had received the same message. Smoothing her skin-tight leotard, she prepared to step in the ring at the sound of her name. This was their adult midnight performance, designed to be sexy while intensely daring. Ty Lee felt confident at the black leotard hugging her curves in just the right ways. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was down in a brown waterfall.

A grasp of her elbow startled the acrobat as she was pulled away to a dark corner and away from the crowd. "Hello, Little-Red-Ride-Me-Nice," a woman's voice, oozing with seduction, seemed to drip the words. "Is this really what you want? You and I have history or don't you remember? I expect your hottest performance tonight".

Ty Lee's breath caught as the familiar breath warmed her neck with each word. She was immediately catapulted to her hormone driven 16 year old self and her very secret relationship taboo with her royal, best friend.

 _"We're leaving tonight, Ty Lee. My uncle is hosting a tea party with all of the dignitaries. Mai will be with Zuko and his mother's new family. No one will notice we're gone"._

 _Azula was in Ty Lee's bedroom. Fully naked, with the girl's pink, silk sheets wrapped about her pale skin. Ty Lee had begun to doze against the princess's breast. Their legs were still intertwined and the sweat from their first tumbling session had begun to dry on their skin. The room smelled of incense and taboo, same-sex, teen sex. The night had been blissful, one that Ty Lee longed to repeat with several partners of both genders in secret hotels in various stops along the circus tour, yet had failed continuously to do so. Ty Lee of course never made it, choosing to take the nearest ship towards her current career._

The way her thighs trembled at the woman's sultry voice instantly reminded her of why she could never repeat the high she had achieved when the princess took her innocence those many years ago. She remembered the pet names the two had intimately shared vividly.

Turning, her brown eyes met molten golden irises that threatened to melt her body into an orgasmic mess.

 _This is only physical. My body needs this, but I won't get attached. Mai warned me. She's dangerous._

Azula leaned into the acrobat, her lips barely touching the girl's neck as her warm hands slid about her torso. Ty Lee hissed. Azula knew her body like the Fire Nation's law scrolls.

"Think of it as a second chance to impress me, Little Red-Ride-Me-Nice," the rogue princess whispered, her breath tickling Ty Lee's secret hotspot, making her shiver. "Say my name. I know you remember it".

Eyes, half-lidded, her voice trembled in response. "Yesssss….Daddy".

#

Zuko and Mai entered Ty Lee's room in a panic. The circus performance had ended and the acrobat had never shown for her cue. When questioned about it, the ringmaster looked quite distressed. "It's not like her to miss a performance," he had said.

Upon entering the stifling, pink room, the smells of incense and fresh sex hit both their noses. Candles were lit in blue flames, yet there was no sign of the acrobat except for remnants of her leotard on the floor. Zuko examined the candles as Mai's eyes fell on the red rose petals littering the floor and unmade bed. Her eyes met Zuko's as they spoke in unison, "Azula".

"Look at this," called Fire Lord Iroh's favored nephew and crowned prince.

He pointed to a bouquet of burned roses on a small vanity. Next to the bouquet sat a letter. Mai picked it up, her eyes widening in alarm as she read:

 _Dear Mai,_

 _You gave me a choice earlier today. Well, I made a decision. I am sorry, but the universe has sent me strong signals that it is time for a career change. Don't worry, I wasn't threatened or kidnapped. Let the ringmaster know I will not be returning to my_ _calling._

 _Azula called a little louder._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Ty Lee Shang_

* * *

Just thought I would add that there were a few Adele quotes sprinkled here and there :) hope you enjoyed!


	7. A Christmas Carol: Spirit of Fire Nation

**Pro-bending Circuit Round 5:** **The Capital City Catgators have teamed up to present An Avatar Christmas story.**

 **PART ONE OF FOUR: A CHRISTMAS CAROL: The Spirit of the Fire Nation**

 **Prompts Used: Romance, Red and Green, Gingerbread Cookies**

 **Element included**

 **Word Count: 3495 (Without Author notes)**

* * *

"The Boulder says…ONE…TWO…YOU!"

The cameras rolled capturing a gorgeous, pale, blue backdrop with 40 meticulously, hand-painted white snowflakes exactly six inches away from one another. Panning back, the white silk, runway made its debut along with exactly twenty, real, icicle carvings designed as the classic Fire Nation emblem, lining the runway's edges, ten on each side (courtesy of the Northern Water Tribe for ¥41,680.20).

The camera slowly ascended from the silk runway as slim, toned legs accented with nude stockings and ¥2,778.68 dark, blue, suede, ankle-strapped, platform, high-heeled pumps with a golden bottom, strutted lightly over makeshift snow descending in time to reveal the snow-print of the _Mad Princess_ franchise with each step.

A switch to a second camera revealed a full-body view of a gorgeous, dark-haired woman in an all-white dress accented with exactly 200 diamonds worth ¥27,786,800,004.17, that showed most of her tanned legs and only a tasteful amount of bosom. As the camera moved to the woman's face, she gave a wink with _Mad Princess_ eyeliner (¥416.80) and a pucker of _Mad Princess_ "Agni's Desire" gold lipstick (¥625.20) along with a perfectly timed twirl at exactly five minutes to reveal a huge set of white dragon wings attached to her back.

With a sinisterly, delicious smile towards the final camera, the woman spoke in a low, sexy tone. "Santa, Baby, I _am_ the mad princess and I've been an _awful_ , good girl. Why not spoil _me_ for Christmas this year?" With that, she blew a thick puff of black smoke from her nostrils with a final wink and smirk as the camera faded to a misty black.

"And CUT! The Boulder approves!" Announced the self-proclaimed "best director in the business".

"Not bad, considering how little we're paying you," grumbled another woman, standing to the right of the director.

Her arms were crossed about her chest and her eyes could barely be seen beneath her long, black bangs.

 _She may just like this_. Thought the woman as she watched the star of the commercial snatch a bottle of water from a set assistant and forcefully push the guy away as she stomped towards them.

"Can someone _please_ fetch me a cigarette! Agni! I think I snorted that useless excuse for snow!" She was saying, kicking a camera-man in the head with one of her blue pumps as she shook them off. Stopping in front of Mai and The Boulder, she pointed a long, painted nail in his face. "Who the fuck wrote these pathetic lines?" She growled looking to her assistant. "Mai, is this some sort of joke?"

 _Or not…_ Mai concluded with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I did of course, Your Majesty!" Announced the idiot director with a bow.

Mai rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Here we go…_

Screams suddenly filled the room. "OH GOD! THE SET IS ON FIRE!" Screamed another camera-man. The sounds of hundreds of shattered lights and shrubbery soon followed.

"And there goes the Christmas tree," grumbled Mai, lightly kicking a broken Santa ornament across the floor.

"How…how could you! Grandma Boulder designed that tree for me this year!" Cried the disheveled director.

The woman in white pushed a piece of her sable hair from her face as she spoke. "You should worry _less_ about flammable trees and worry _more_ about flammable bodies that I'm still mulling over creating". Looking to her assistant, she added. "Mai, you know Princess Azula does not DO Santa, _Baby_ ".

The woman shrugged. "Well, with Christmas being tomorrow and this commercial debuting tonight, maybe the strategy will be a good marketing gimmick," she pointed out.

Princess Azula tapped her chin. "Hmm…uh…no. Let's do it over. No _Santa_ this time".

"The Boulder requires payment, first," piped the director, boldly.

Stepping between Azula and the director to avoid any head-cuts, Mai quickly added. "We only paid for one take, Azula".

The _Mad Princess_ owner's face softened as she thought on this. "One, huh?"

Mai nodded. "Plus the set is destroyed. That's an extra cost".

"41,680.20 in yuans to be exact," corrected Azula. "Oh, well, nevermind," she concluded, shrugging off the dragon wings and throwing them, with more force than necessary, at a set assistant. "Let's go, Mai".

As the two began to leave for the dressing room, The Boulder cleared his throat. "Ahem, and the damaged Christmas tree?" He asked with his hand outstretched.

Without turning around, Azula leaned into her assistant's shoulder. "Take it out of _his_ check, Mai".

#

"Ahh," moaned Azula, sinking into a warm, hot-spring a few feet from her glamorous apartment in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

Using her chi, she increased the temperature, basking in the steam that filled her nostrils.

"Whoa, I wanted to get in, but I think it's too hot".

Azula peered her eyes open at the interruption to reveal a large-eyed 16-year-old across from her. Closing them again, she answered with, "As Agni's Hell. Why are you here, Kiyi? The filthy peasant, public hot-spring is in the Lower Ring. You should go dive in, head first". The young lady giggled, cheerfully, making Azula grimace. "That wasn't a joke," she added.

Ursa's youngest child pouted for a moment before asking, "Well, how's it going, Big Sis?"

"Fire-peachy up until about 30 seconds ago".

Ignoring the condescending tone from her half-sister, Kiyi walked over and sat next to her, placing two feet in the scolding water.

"MAI! Bring me a towel, NOW!" Azula screamed suddenly.

Mai appeared, greeting the young lady with a solemn nod as she gave the businesswoman her towel and left as quickly as she arrived. Azula immediately wrapped the towel about her glistening, steaming body as she emerged from the water. Like a puppy, Kiyi followed her sister into her massive apartment.

"So…will Mai get the day off tomorrow? I really wanted to invite her to Zu Zu's Christmas party".

Azula stepped behind a saffron, three-panel room divider to change into her nightgown. "No," she answered sharply.

"But it's Christmas!" Whined the child. "Izumi wanted me to invite her. She said you would rather eat moth-wasps, but you're invited too!"

Azula appeared from behind the divider. Grasping a cigar she lit it, blowing the smoke in her half-sister's direction. "Zu Zu's daughter was always my favorite. She knows me so well. And yes, tomorrow is the biggest marketing machine on our calendar, which is why Mai will be pulling a triple," pausing to take another intake and exhale, she added. "She has my new commercial to ensure is aired in all of the intact nations, followed by setting up my ribbon cutting event for the renovated _Mad Princess_ headquarters in Yu Dao-"

"Republic City," corrected Kiyi, batting away the smoke.

"Don't…interrupt. Also, my charity event in the Lower Ring needs coordinating and tallied before taxes, so I can write it off for the new year. Mai simply doesn't have time to take a break for some kids' holiday that only benefits the rich anyway. And neither do I have time to spend my fortune on presents for family rodents when I could be expanding my fortune ten-fold in one day. Oh, well, you wouldn't understand, anyway, unfortunately you and your father lack _royal_ blood. Hmm…come to think of it, Zu Zu behaves like he lacks it too".

Kiyi sighed heavily, scanning the insanely large room until her eyes fell on a small painting on Azula's nightstand. The businesswoman's estranged beaming wife, Ty Lee, was dressed in red and green with an elf hat sitting next to a smirking Azula in a Santa Clause get up. In their laps sat six-year-old Zaheer and newborn Yasuko. Azula's eyes followed her sister's. Immediately, she gracefully turned the portrait on its face before slipping into bed.

"You may leave now," she ordered smugly as she wrapped the red, silk bedsheets around her body.

"Do you miss them?" Kiyi couldn't help asking.

"I miss my money I foolishly spent on that new beach house on Ember Island. So, I need to rest so I can merrily make it back tomorrow. Now, once again, leave".

"Ok," said a seemingly defeated Kiyi. "I hope you will reconsider someday, but I won't stop asking. Mom and Zuko really want to see you and Mai for the holidays".

Azula did not answer and Kiyi was surprised to hear light snoring within seconds. Taking light steps, she left the apartment.

#

Azula jumped from her sleep, clutching her chest. _A nightmare._ She told herself.

She could vaguely remember the dream, only that it involved her estranged wife and children. Grumbling, she left the bed and searched for the strong, whiskey she had Mai retrieve on their way to her apartment. Pouring a single glass, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a gulp. The liquid burned her chest deliciously. Next, she gathered two sleeping pills to ensure that she would be well-rested for tomorrow.

 _Where did I put those cigars?_ She wondered, after she chased the pills down with another glass of whiskey.

"Mai!" She screamed.

It was exactly five wasted minutes later before Azula realized her assistant did not hear her. That was unusual. Azula moved towards the door and yanked it open to an empty hallway.

"Mai!" She called again, no answer.

Angrily, she slammed the door, shattering a clock that fell from a nearby wall. "That's coming out your paycheck, Mai!" She yelled out, crossing her arms and pouting as she leaned against the door.

The sound of chains was her response. Immediately on high alert, Azula took a stance. She had grown a little rusty with her firebending since Sozin's war and ambitious new business ventures, yet she was sure she could take down whatever peasant was attempting to break into her mediocre, earth kingdom home.

"Who's there?" She called. "Show yourself, Coward!"

A flash of a gruesomely, disfigured old comrade appeared on Azula's ¥1,389,340.00, red, mink carpet. Gasping the prodigy created a flicker of lightning. A gaping hole appeared where the figure was.

"Damnit! That was a small fortune," Azula grumbled, sighing as she headed back to bed.

 _~We wish you a merry manhunt/_

 _We wish you a merry manhunt/_

 _We wish you a merry manhunt and a zappy new year!~_

Azula nearly burned her ¥27,2786.80 silk sheets as she snatched them from her bed. "What is this?" She asked no one, frantically searching her bedroom for the source of the ridiculous recording, she, Mai and Ty Lee had made along the mission to find Zuko and the Avatar years ago.

 _~You're a mean one/_

 _A-Zula Scrooge/_

 _You really are a heeeeel/_

 _You're as cuddly as a pee-cactus/_

 _As charming as an egg-eel/_

 _A-Zula Scroooooooge!~_

Azula bared her teeth, turning to focus on a mirror near the far wall. Zirin, again! Her dead, former friend-turned-traitor was singing her heart out, holding her head away from her headless, charred body.

 _Maybe they were onto something about the PTSD crap at the nuthouse._ The businesswoman thought, grasping a nearby whiskey glass. Azula created a ball of fire and shattered the mirror.

"Aarrrgh! Ok…" she panted. "Just a hallucination. Breathe…chi flow…how did Ty Lee do it again?"

She paced her room, in deep thought of her estranged wife when a chair and small table appeared before her with Zirin sitting completely whole with golden chains around her charred body. "You're NOT real!" Azula screamed, angrily lighting her fists.

~ _You're a MONSTER/_

 _A-Zula Scrooge/_

 _Your heart's an empty hole/_

 _Your brain is full of spider-monkeys_

 _There's garlic in your soul/_

 _A-Zula Scrooooooge!_

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Azula, lunging for the singing apparition, but falling short.

"Ha-ha! You idiot, you killed me, remember?"

Azula twisted unto her back. "Yes, so why aren't you in the bowels of Agni's Hell where I sent you first class?" growled the businesswoman.

"Oh, Queen, I am in a place far worse, believe me. A purgatory of sorts".

"No, you're in my home, wasting my precious time".

The apparition scoffed. "You know, if I didn't have to wear these chains for all eternity, I would be fine with letting you suffer worse than I, but no. I am here to warn you and help you. Your soul is in danger, Azula".

Azula poured herself a glass of whiskey. "Since when have I cared? They said I was mad too, now I can be the _soul-less_ , mad princess," she commented raising the glass to cheer before gulping the drink.

"You could lose your children and Ty Lee forever. Your chains would make you immobile at the bottom of Agni's Hell. No whiskey there".

Azula raised an eyebrow. _No whiskey?_ She pondered, looking at her empty glass.

"Anyway, you will be visited by three spirits tonight-"

"They need an appointment. I'm booked".

"And it's up to you how your pathetic life turns out," finished Zirin, vanishing.

Azula threw her glass towards the vanished apparition. "PTSD my ass! How many pills did I take?" She grumbled, heading for her bed.

#

 _~Leaves from the vine/_

 _Falling so slow/_

 _Like fragile, tiny shells/_

 _Little soldier boy says/_

 _Carry me home/_

 _Sleeping soldier boy/_

 _Is carried home~_

"Can't this wait until morning?" Groaned Azula, rubbing an eye as she sat up to meet a smiling Iroh, tea in hand. "Matter of fact, it's never too early for another cup of strong ale".

"Today, destiny is our friend, Azula".

Sitting upright, Azula glared at her uncle. "I have no friends, Uncle. I made my own destiny. It's gold and calculable. Now, if you don't mind piss—UGH!" She gasped as Iroh grabbed her wrist and they floated up and out of the apartment through the ceiling. Gripping Iroh's forearm tightly with both hands, Azula nearly cried as her very pricey liquor flew towards the fading Upper Ring in the distance.

"While it is always best to believe in one's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing," Iroh was babbling.

 _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Thought Azula as they traversed over the wall of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"Where are you taking me, Fool?" She shrieked.

"Where you should be for this festive holiday, of course. Home".

With that, they made a fast and dramatic landing in the heart of the Fire Nation capital. Azula dusted herself and attempted to calm her nerves.

"Don't tell me you were afraid," chuckled Iroh.

"No, just your dragon of the west breath in my face made me want to pierce your heart…again".

Iroh shook his head. "You know, Niece-"

"Don't call me that, Fuddy Duddy! I'm an adult with children of my own, now".

"Yes," Iroh said, smiling sweetly. "And how are they?"

Azula's lip curled as she tried to think of a snarky remark. Iroh did not probe further, sensing the overwhelming sadness in his niece's eyes. The poor woman exuded pure confidence, yet was completely shattered inwardly by life's hardships. Glancing at the small brand on the woman's neck from her time as a prisoner, he shuddered to think that he may have given up on her too soon.

"Is that gingerbread sugar cookies?" Azula sniffed suddenly, pointing to a stand in the capital's square.

"Ah! Yes, the best there are in the capital".

The pair walked towards the stand.

 _"I want one, Father!"_

 _The pair turned to see 10-year-old Azula, holding her father's hand, pulling him in the direction of the stand._

"Ah, a gentle moment for my brother, I see," said Iroh.

 _"You have an indulgence for those, My Dear. I doubt you'll fit into your costume tonight. I picked red and green for the holiday"._

Iroh was about to ask adult Azula about the costume when he heard a pitiful gasp. Turning he saw the businesswoman stalking away from the memory. Hurrying to catch her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to still her, gasping himself at her bloodshot eyes and curling lip.

"Agni, why are you showing me THIS, Iroh?" She whimpered. "Did you come to just torture me? I…remember…"

Confused, the spirit pointed to two girls running past them. He recognized them as Azula's old friend and pretty wife, Mai and Ty Lee.

 _"Fire Lord," they said in unison, bowing. "Can Azula come lava sledding with us?"_

 _Ozai grimaced._

 _"Please, Father?" Begged the child. "I don't want to dress up tonight"._

 _The fire lord's nose flared. "You would defy your fire lord?" He asked._

 _Hanging her head, Azula did not respond. Ozai turned towards the two girls and knelt before them. "Hello, Girls," he paused, licking his lips towards Ukano's solemn daughter. "Since Azula's mother abandoned her, she has added…responsibilities to her lord. Christmas is no excuse for not performing"._

 _The girls bowed respectfully. Azula watched them leave, stepping into the palanquin with her father._

"ENOUGH!" Screamed the businesswoman. "Please…"

"I don't have control over the memories, Azula," explained Iroh, wondering just what terrified the woman so.

The scene around them changed as a little girl's heart-dropping cries filled their ears. They were now in Azula's bathroom in the palace.

 _The child sniffed as she scribbled words on a misty window. Writing backwards, she finished, and waited. A light from an adjacent house flickered on. Slowly words formed on the window in the house._

 _'He did it again?' The words said._

 _Little Azula erased her message. Blowing her breath until her window fogged again, she wrote backwards as if she had done this numerous times._

 _'I want to run away'_

 _Moments later another message appeared._

 _'Me too'_

 _'Circus'_

 _'Yep'_

 _'You can'_

 _'With you?'_

 _'He would catch me'_

 _'I won't let him'_

 _"Where are you, My Prodigy? Come back to service your lord"._

Little Azula's face hollowed as Iroh's sunk in disbelief.

 _'Goodbye Ty Lee' wrote Little Azula._

 _A messenger hawk entered the room as she stood to leave._

 _'Don't think about it. Think of our lava ride instead'._

The old general feared turning to see his niece's reaction. "While you were sipping tea with ZuZu, I had monsters in my bed," she grumbled, face cold.

"I never…Ussie…"

Azula smirked at the old nickname Iroh called her in "the good old days" for her strong resemblance to Ursa.

"Can we see something else? There weren't very many merry Christmases in this place".

Iroh nodded. "Let's".

#

They were on a sleigh! In the middle of a molten lake!

"Um…" Iroh did not understand the hype with this revamp of snowy sleigh-rides enjoyed in the Water Tribes.

Azula beamed. "Ha! Lava sledding!" She exclaimed like a child.

 _"Oh, Azula, lighten up!" An 18-year-old Ty Lee called to her angry friend in front of them._

 _"ZuZu's an idiot. I'd rather be in my cell, pumped full of sleeping pills for Christmas"._

Iroh gave his niece a look. "You were never one for gratefulness, huh?"

Azula shrugged. "Eh…the nuthouse does that to you. But believe me, this was the best time of my life, watch…"

 _They careened the lava slopes, adrenaline pumping. Azula clinging to a happily screaming Ty Lee, who's arms were flailing in the air._

 _"Stop moving, damnit!" Azula growled._

 _"Ooooh, Azula look the burning mistletoe wreathe, hurry, kiss me"._

 _"Absolutely not, Traitor!"_

 _Pouting, Ty Lee stood, placing her toes on the handles as they neared the edge of the giant slope that bottomed out at the wreath._

 _"Ty! Stop before you kill both of us!"_

 _Ty Lee outstretched her arms. "I'm the queen of the world!" She screamed._

 _With a strong arm. Azula grabbed the acrobat as they plummeted over the slope. The acrobat collapsed dramatically into her lap. "Wasn't that fun, 'Zu?"_

 _"Not if I had lost you," Azula said, leaning over to kiss the pretty acrobat._

Iroh smiled from the shimmer in his niece's golden eyes. There was definitely good still there, somewhere.

"You see, Ussie, just because the past did not turn out as you wanted, doesn't mean your future can't be better than you ever imagined".

#

Azula was back in her apartment. In her bed. She reached over to feel emptiness in her circular bed. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, hoping to return to that moment in her dream forever.

* * *

 **Credits to kdinthecity for the inspiration as well as allowing me to borrow her awesome "Wish You a Merry Manhunt" carol. Also if you wish to read more about Azula's adventure check out my teammates! Enjoy! No ownership of ATLA!**


	8. What Choice Do I Have?

**Toza's Gym Post: Nets-Insurmountable obstacle (Regret)**

 **Word Count: 314**

 ***Warning* Ozula implied**

 _He's coming._

Azula lifted, breathing black smoke through her nostrils. She was out of breath from the pounding, worn from the corruption. Breathing deeply, she tried again.

 _"What did you and father talk about, Azula?"_

 _He's coming._

She was choking. It's almost over. Her chest was about to explode. He was everywhere. Omnipresent.

 _"You are worthless to me now, My Little Prodigy"._

 _He's coming_

She could never hide from him. Whether he would be pleased by this, she was unsure. She was not one to disappoint. Real generals finish the battle. She knew this better than anyone. What was left for her now, anyway?

 _"Well, you know, the usual, he asked about the weather. I told him about the scrumptious food they have at the nuthouse"._

 _He's coming._

Her breath was shortening. Was it over? She had conquered many, but he always conquered her. His little prodigy. Born of his loins. Made in his image. Who else would be more appropriate by his side?

 _"Your performance reminded me of your mother's, tonight, Little Prodigy"._

 _He's coming._

Azula's eyes closed in bliss. Her first time was terrifying. Her last time was ecstasy. The penetration was, for once, satisfying. She released calmly. A tourniquet of incomparable proportions.

 _"Where is your honor? Your dignity? You belong on your knees. I cannot even cure your sickness, Child"._

The door opened, Ursa stared at her daughter's corpse. The burn marks, the scratches were so similar to her own. She knew them well along with who created them. Her eyes burned in anger as her child's lifeless eyes stared into her own. Kneeling, the mother kissed her beautiful daughter's eyes closed. She unwrapped the noose from the girl's neck and held her close. Three sets of footsteps entered behind her. Ty Lee screamed. Zuko cursed. Mai cried. Ursa blamed. Yet, she knew better than anyone that there was only one person to blame, herself.


	9. Dominating Couple

**This is QTZ caffeinated (SCARY) Enjoy!**

 **Toza's Gym: Nets-Assumptions prompt (Silver/gold)**

 **Word Count: 510**

* * *

"Uh…I gotta go…"

Azula pursed her lips, leaning on her elbows. Finally, she mustered the confidence to return to the peasant party.

Was she that bad? Chan should have been worshipping her, not running like a sick eel-hound. She had followed all of Ty Lee's directions, unless…

 _That bitch!_ Thought Azula.

Ty Lee obviously did not want her to best her at flirting! Finding the acrobat, sneaking a sugar cake, Azula grasped her wrist.

"Azu-!"

"Hush!" Spewed Azula, leading the girl into the guest bathroom. "Get out!" She hissed at the girl, who's head she had used for a tray earlier.

"Hmph!" She huffed, though exiting quickly under Azula's glare.

Pushing Ty Lee into a nearby wall, she growled. "You gave me false directions!"

Ty Lee blushed. "It didn't work out with Chan, huh?" She asked.

"Don't you dare laugh! You knew it wouldn't!"

The acrobat removed the ribbon from her braid despite Azula's tight grip on her shoulders.

"Of course, Princess," she agreed as usual.

Azula shook her. "Why? Are you looking for a quick death?"

Ty Lee shrugged, licking her lips as she loosened the tie in the back of her crop top. Gold eyes flickered to her new topless bosom before meeting the silver eyes again. "Something like that. Maybe a little death?"

The common phrase was lost to the princess, yet her gold eyes did not miss Ty Lee's hands sliding down her skirt to reveal that there was nothing beneath it.

"Why are you undressing? Are you hot?" Questioned the princess, haughtily.

"Burning up," said the acrobat in a very different tone. "If I melt will you lap me up?"

The princess had no words as gold eyes met lustful silver ones. In a flash, her hand was moved to a quite melted area of the acrobat.

"Princess," whispered, Ty Lee, pressing into Azula. "Why would I help you flirt when I'm the only one that wants to melt in your mouth? Did you really think I would worship anyone else, but you?"

#

Chan laughed with Rion Jon as _Emo-Boy_ left the building. "Hold up, Bro, I'm going to kick out his crazy sister next. That cute silver-eyed chick was totally checking me out. I bet she's totally into me".

With that, Chan left to await the girls when they emerged from the guest's bathroom.

"HARDER!" He heard someone gasp as he waited.

"Whoa, who the heck is getting nasty in my bathroom? If it's not me-"

He stopped cold in his tracks when he opened the door to a sight that twisted his gut in a confusing way. Silver eyes met his. One of the girls came up for air, while the other shook above her.

"Wait…I thought…" He began.

"Thinking is definitely not your forte…" said gold-eyes.

"Take notes, Chan," added silver-eyes. "Step one, this is how you get the girl. First you make her jealous then you dominate that p-"

Chan slammed the door shut. "Um, Rion Jon?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"I thought there were no lesbians allowed at this one?"


	10. The Classic Hunt Part One

**Part One for the final round of Pro-bending! The Capital City Catgators are teaming up once again to present an ATLA/LOK Scavenger Hunt.**

 **Prompts used: Invitation,** **meeting a celebrity and getting stuck in a tree**

 **Fire element used**

 **Word Count: 2249**

* * *

"The world is elated to have the ENTIRE royal family's presence at the opening of United Republic's _Endangered Species Zoo_! Welcome!" Varrick's irritatingly, extra high-pitched voice announced brightly to hundreds of lucky hordes of cameras and eager Republic City citizens gathered behind the blood, red and black airship slowly coming to a land on a makeshift landing pad.

The propellers came to a slow stop with a dramatic gust of air that almost felled Councilman Tenzin, his wife and his young airbenders.

"Oh wow! This is uber exciting!" Squealed Ikki tightening her grip on her mother's arm while she held a drowsy baby boy in her other arm while juggling the equally excited, Meelo on her shoulders.

Jinora observed the scene with cautious eyes. Close by were Opal, her grandmother and the entire Bei Fong clan along with the new Team Avatar. The elder child noticed the quiet whispers between Asami and Korra. Neither woman was smiling, yet communicated with the smoothness of long-last lovers.

 _They're worried too._ She noted before looking up to her father's wrinkled brows.

The airbender had little words to say when he accepted the mysterious invitation sent by the _Royal Family_ to intentionally selective people to be amongst the first to tour the zoo for endangered animals. Each of the guests held solemn expressions except her optimistic brother and sister, of course, along with most of the crowd and home viewers of the world broadcasted segment.

Varrick, the famed mover director he is, took his invitation as a business opportunity and carefully kept the cameras away from capturing the picketing and near riot being handled by Chief Lin Bei Fong's diligent task force.

Of course, the world was ecstatic to witness the return of the Hundred Year War hero, Former Fire Lord Zuko. He was, after all, one of the biggest contributors to the beauty that is the United Republic, despite shortly after, wrecking the home of her honorable grandparents, Katara and Aang. Jinora had never formerly met her step-grandfather, but it was obvious Tenzin did not think very fondly of him. Zuko had taken the liberty to appear for Jinora's acceptance as the first airbending master since her father which was not favored by the councilman. Even now, his grimace was deepening when the door to the lavish airship opened.

"And here they are folks!" Shrilled Varrick, drowning out the angry growls from the protesting crowd with no screen time to show their impressively organized mob to the outside world. "Unfortunately, Fire Lord Izumi could not join us today, Folks," he continued, directing the cameras to zoom into the inside of the now open hatch of the airship. "She has sent the world's most popular bachelor, Iroh the second in her place!"

The camera immediately captured a horde of slobbering women in reaction to the surprise replacement of the fire lord, before panning back in time to capture a bright smiling Iroh II, waving with his grandfather. The handsome captain of the Fire Nation's army and his equally handsome, fifty-something-year-old grandfather were quickly overshadowed, however, when the crowd suddenly silenced at the emergence of two women from inside the airship.

The women held hands as they looked at the spectators below them. The camera caught every slight of the hand and it burned the avatar's chest to see one of them, in particular. Around forty or fifty years old, the spouses put many twenty-something-year-olds to shame instantly with their well-kept features from years of the most expensive pampering royal and _dirty_ money could buy. The avatar was none the surprised, they _were_ Asami's grandmothers, afterall. The women married and conceived her lover's mother during a time before it was inconceivable for two women to create life. The times of omegas, betas and alphas were long gone before Korra or Asami were even born. A cure had been invented unfortunately making it impossible for the women to do the same as previous generations of lesbians. Well, unless Kyoshi's secret cave could prove to be the answer…

Korra breathed heavily at the sinking feeling in her stomach as sharp, golden eyes locked on her and her girlfriend, followed by soft, brown ones following suit.

"Yes, Everyone, it is the MAD PRINCESS, herself with her gorgeous wife in their first televised appearance with the former fire lord since…well…EVER! Brought to you, ONLY, by Sir Varrick, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Korra swallowed, watching Varrick scurry up to interview the party of four. Hatred was evident in the crowd coupled with envy and admiration.

"Wow, I don't think even _you_ are hated _this_ much!" Commented Mako with a chuckle, before being silenced instantly by Korra's companion. "Uh, yeah, I forgot. So…are you happy to, um, see your other family, Asami?" He asked, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Before Asami could answer, the squeal of a microphone made the crowd cringe. "Princess Azula! Hey!" Came Varrick's voice. "So, could you please elaborate on your thoughts for this joyous moment?"

"Oh, no," mumbled Asami next to Korra.

"Joyous?" Started the princess with a flicker of her golden iris.

Luckily, her pretty wife grasped the microphone quickly. "Thank you all so much for your support! We are ready for the hunt!" She squealed a bit too dramatically with a bright smirk.

With that, they hurried towards Korra and Asami, leaving Zuko and Iroh to deal with Varrick's questions.

"Sweetie!" Cried Ty Lee nearly beheading Asami with her quite toned arms for a middle-aged woman. "Agni! I am so happy to see you! You're gorgeous! Ready to hunt?"

Korra kept her eyes on the woman lingering behind her wife suspiciously. "Problem, Avatar?" Asked Azula, silencing both her wife and granddaughter instantly.

"Nae Nae, please, Korra's with me for this competition. We have to work together," Asami explained, giving her best pleading eyes.

Azula shrugged, passively. Her only granddaughter was more precious than any man-made metal to the cold princess. "Well, blue eyes make me nauseous. Be sure to keep them to yourself, She-Man," she cooed.

"Bitch!" Hissed Korra, embarrassingly sounding childlike, before thinking.

Azula smirked at the action she provoked before coolly kissing the brightly jeweled ring on her forefinger under Korra's seething eye. A hand possessing the same ring grasped her shoulder a little too roughly. The avatar met another pair of gold eyes that were not as cold as the princess, but still made her skin prickle.

"Well, my grands will be excited, I'm sure, to see you again, Korra," said The Northern Water Tribe's former queen, Mai.

"Hello, Cousin," greeted Desna and Eska simultaneously bleak, making Korra groan.

She had not expected to see them again, though she should have, given the exclusive invitations involved in this mysterious scavenger hunt. Thankfully, Tenzin approached with his family along with the Bei Fongs, making Korra smirk at her past life's attempted murderer.

 _Hmph! I may need to trust you for this, but I have the numbers._ Her look silently told the mad princess.

She glanced at Katara, who had joined the party later due to an emergency healing session needed as soon as the airship landed.

Katara took charge eagerly, cutting an eye at her long-time nemesis while snaking her arm around the former fire lord's for good measure. "Well, now that everyone's here…"

"Hush, Peasant," Azula immediately cut in with a roll of her eyes as Katara clenched her fists. "Listen, in about two hours this entire zoo will be incinerated and all of the poor animals will cease to exist. Unfortunately, I will not be the reason for such events, so I beg to you all, may the terrible odds of surviving this hunt be in _your_ favor".

Taking the hint, the Bei Fongs, along with Bolin hurried inside the gates of the zoo followed by Team Air led by Tenzin's wife, children, siblings, mother, stepfather and Iroh II.

Azula watched them go with pursed lips before looking back to her smaller team of herself, her wife and grandchild, the avatar, some mixed fire, earth kingdom kid, Mai and her grands, which may as well count as one as they were never separated. Unfortunately, numbers were not in her favor, yet she refused to let Toph, Zuko or Katara claim her prize. She beamed as she imagined what she could do with it. Ty Lee always wanted one and she secretly wanted to be one as a child.

 _I WILL be victorious!_ She told herself, looking to the handsome mixed bred boy next to the avatar and her beloved grandchild. _Hmph! She should have chosen him for a mate. At least he doesn't smell like funky, aqua turtles, ugh!_ She thought.

"Uh, Azula, shouldn't we follow them?" Asked her loyal wife.

Azula shook her head. The crowd had dispersed. The idiots had played hero so readily towards the hordes of covered cages with dangerous, exotic animals that may or may not have been ordered partially opened by several drug-infested addicts who owed the Triple Threat Triad a favor or two. With a wave of her hand, Azula lit a blue flame and kneeled on one knee, gesturing for her small crew to do the same.

"What is it? We don't have time!" Groaned Korra.

"Remind me to buy a muzzle for your wedding present, Dear. Take care to use it often for your wife," responded the princess.

Asami and Ty Lee exchanged solemn looks while Mako tried to mask a snicker with a cough.

"Grandmother, why haven't we met this woman of obvious brilliance before?" Asked Desna to the former Queen Mai.

The woman shrugged. "Eh, she is not the most friendly person to meet as you can see," she said passively.

"Not true! I give it my all. Unfortunately, avatars just bring out the, hmm, _monster_ in me…should I say?"

"I like her, Asami, you should take heed to her wisdom whenever possible," commented Eska.

Mako could not hold his snicker at Korra's pout. "Time wasting…" said the avatar.

Asami gave her girl a pinch on her cheek to cheer her up before whispering softly. "At least she believes we will get married".

The comment brought a sweet grin to Korra's face instantly.

"Those idiots ran off without so much as a glance back. We are closer than they are to my…OUR prize".

The group stared in awe as Azula's signature flame illuminated a trail of footprints obviously made by a very large animal. The woman moved a manicured nail up to show that the trail was extended at least a mile in the _opposite_ direction of the zoo and the other teams.

"How did you know?" Asked Korra, impressed.

"Natural, Dear, do you remember when I was your mentor when you were six? You were as oblivious then as now. That's why I quit before you were seven. I have zero patience for idiots". She answered, flippantly. "Come, we should have an hour or so before the idiots catch on. You're driving, Sweetie," she directed to Asami.

Her granddaughter led everyone to her newly designed SatoSUV.

"How could anyone miss _that_?" Asked Mako as they crept along a windy road.

"Well, first off, if you read the fine print like yours truly. It states specifically that refreshments will be served. What zoo for animals hosts refreshments? _Southern_ Water Tribe…hmm…nevermind".

Korra was the last to catch the insinuation, however, when she did a gust of wind was released from her fist. Turning to the princess, she growled angrily.

"Look here, you psychotic lunatic, if I didn't LOVE Asami so much I would so-"

"Korra!" Screamed her lover making the avatar jerk back in time to set the now flying sports utility vehicle on level ground again.

Unfortunately, it missed the ground by about 20 feet or so. Ty Lee rolled down the back window, eagerly, basking in the lovely view from high above the earth in a giant tree not far from where the trail ended near an abandoned, scary-looking mansion.

"Ooooh…oooh, Azula, we should soooo have sex right now!" She squeaked.

Asami's eyes widened and her voice caught, glancing at Mako, she was happy to see that he was squeezed in the middle of her grandparents, yet wanted to smack the wide grin from his face through her rearview mirror.

"Um, no thanks, witnessed enough of you two during the war," chirped Mai observing her nails while her grands looked at one another with uneasy expressions.

Azula smirked at the reddening avatar, ignoring her wife's suggestion. "You were saying?" She taunted, her eyes glistening.

* * *

 **Just to further note, I gave several nods to some of my favorite writers: Pen, KD and electricgurrl and their stories. Most of my stories carry the same themes and universes. This one is no different, however, I have left it open enough to explore. Check out my teammates and GO CATGATORS! Here's to the Finals!**


	11. Family Matter

**I am a vampire people. I do not sleep. No, really, I just felt like writing all day so that is what I did. This a new story based on new prompts from Tyzula week. Enjoy!**

* * *

"First born unicorn! Hard core soft porn! Dream of Fire-fornication! Dream of Fire-fornication!" Bellowed Yasuko, Kya and Suyin as they danced in their bikinis around the circular infinity pool.

Zaheer, Ghazan and Bumi took charging stances as the cackling, pig-chicken headed, 14-year-olds clasped hands and continued to sing at the top of their lungs. Seventeen year old, Zaheer counted off quickly. At one, the boys took off. Yasuko screamed, being the only one who noticed them before all three girls were shoved into the clear, blue water.

"Mother!" Cried Yasuko when her head crashed into the surface of the water.

The legendary princess of the Fire Nation arrived like the wind from inside of the mansion with her wife following close behind. Zaheer wanted to punch both of his friends as they gawked at his parents who were dressed in bikinis as well.

"Who tossed my child into that terrible element?" Azula growled, angrily, making everyone, including Yasuko freeze at her seething rage.

Ty Lee quickly tried to take her wife's hand into her own.

"Don't touch me!" Snarled Azula, her eyes ablaze as she stomped back into the house.

The acrobat sighed and spoke softly. "Hey, um, kids, now is not the best time. Could you keep it down for us, please?"

Zaheer and Yasuko exchanged knowing glances. Their firebending mother normally took an extended vacation alone whenever she felt an impending psychotic episode. The siblings had never witnessed their mother's rumored episodes, yet the siblings readily understood that the current situation was a delicate one. Ty Lee followed her wife back into the house obviously upset herself.

Zaheer looked towards his friends. "Hey, guys, let's take the girls home. Come on, Yasuko, we can visit Aunt Mai and Lord Zuko at their hotel".

His younger sister bit her lip, eyes misting as she nodded. The group left for the family limousine, yet not before Zaheer caught a glance at a set of papers on the island in the kitchen. His gut rolled at the words, _DIVORCE_ written in large print at the top of one of the documents.

#

"Azula, please, talk to me. I-I didn't mean to upset you," Ty Lee pleaded softly to her crumbling wife. "I had forgotten that I had filed that months ago. It's not official unless you sign it, please, Azula just calm down".

The princess trembled from her seat between the elevator doors of their massive home. Ty Lee wanted to comfort her, desperately. Unable to restrain herself, she went for it and wrapped her arms around the woman. Passion ensued inside of the elevator. Desperate gasps and rough scratches painted Ty Lee's neck and back red as she tried to drown inside of her beautiful wife.

"I love you," Whispered the acrobat, closing her eyes. "We are a family, we will get through this".

Azula did not speak as they laid atop their clothing, breathing one another in.

Ty Lee yawned lazily, reaching over to feel the metal floor of the elevator. Azula was gone and Ty Lee guessed incorrectly that she was training.

" 'Zu?" She called, hoping their children were still out as she walked in her nakedness to the kitchen. Papers were strewn about the floor in the kitchen, some scorched, others torn. Ty Lee sighed. Obviously, Azula was still upset about the divorce papers. She had been in a fit of rage, herself, when she had thought the princess had cheated on her with another woman. She had been enraged enough at the time to file the paperwork, but never planned to go through with it even before her suspicions were proven incorrect.

Finding Azula's bedrobe, she put it on and tied it about her waist. Her eyes meeting Azula's signature on the divorce papers made her scream in spite of herself. The signature was large, yet not as perfect as her normal way when Azula signed the paychecks of her associates or criminal accomplices.

"Mummy?"

Ty Lee turned to see Zaheer and Yasuko behind her. Her breath caught.

"Will she come back?" Yasuko asked with red, puffy eyes.

The former acrobat swallowed, beckoning for her children to come to her. She embraced them with her strong arms, hoping to gather strength from her growing teens. "Yes, yes, of course, she will, Sweetheart. We are a family and we always will be no matter what happens. This is just a little family matter".


	12. Be Mine

**This story was brought about through drabbles in Probowls and Work of Art, so there will be such things as omegaverse references as well as Azula's mafia/businesswoman persona. Therefore, if you have a difficult time following, just go back and read those. Also, there will be some time jumping with this story from past to present day as with this update. I hope you stick with this story and thank you to those who have liked, reviewed, followed etc. Makes my day! Enjoy QTZ.**

* * *

Mai stepped out of her black, stretch limousine with the helping hand of her handsome husband. Quickly rushing to the royal couple's side were two of Azula and Ty Lee's diligent guards to guide them up the steps of the massive estate and into the massive mansion.

"Guess it will be different seeing your old friends again, hmm?" Asked Hahn, his blue eyes sparkling brilliantly along with his pearly whites.

Looking to her perfectly manicured nails, Mai shrugged passively. "Perhaps, I'm sure Zuko would be thrilled to see me after his fiasco in the political affairs of the Northern Water Tribe".

Greeted with two glasses of champagne, the couple was seated in the den to await the masters of the estate. Hahn gulped down his glass with a satisfied belch that made Mai wince at his philistine ways despite his high-ranking position of Chief of the North. Of course, this was only possible through rather _interesting_ assistance from the owner of _Mad Princess_ and queen pin of the Triple Threat Triad, Azula Jiang.

As her right-hand woman, Mai needed only to make a single call to her best friend to have the deed done to the world's surprise. Mai grinned to herself as she thought on her complex, yet tight-knit friendship/partnership with the infamous mobster/businesswoman. The two had gone through hell and high water, yet here she was at the queen pin's home, ready to do her bidding once again.

"Mai? Hahn?"

The couple looked up to see Ty Lee still in her house coat despite the time.

"Ty, I know you believe in a grand entrance, but we're already an hour late for the Valentine's ball. I'm sure the so-called _world's saviors_ are done with their speeches".

The young woman nodded, biting her lip as tears clouded her eyes before ruining her make-up more. "Oh, Mai…" She began, her words trembling as she spoke. "She's gone. She-She, oh, Mai…"

Alarmed, the young ruler hurried to where her friend was slumped over the banister of the spiral staircase. Ty Lee broke into a complete hysteria of tears when the women embraced. Standing also, Hahn took a bow, exiting the home to give the friends their moment.

Turning up the hiccupping former acrobat's chin so their eyes could meet, Mai spoke softly. "Hey, let's skip the ball for now. I just wanted to see my daughter anyway".

Ty Lee nodded slowly. "But, my children?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Are old enough to drive. Zaheer and Izumi are the same age, right?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yes, you're right. They don't need me anymore. Azula…she doesn't either".

Without further words, Mai led Ty Lee to the limousine. Hahn gave the driver directions from his place in the passenger seat. Ty Lee leaned against her friend's shoulder and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Mai, I love her…I swear. I need her…she's my wife Mai, I couldn't…I wouldn't…" Mai sighed as she listened to her friend's heartbreak.

Of course she knew of the spouses' pending divorce. To be honest, she commended Ty Lee's strength in keeping them together this long. It was an open secret that the women were constantly on the rocks to the outside world. Azula is a complete psychopath, yet she is almost human when it comes to her small family, _almost._ However, unknown to anyone outside of her inner circle, is that Azula truly loved the former mental health doctor with the passion of a long-awaited dream. Mai knew this better than anyone. She and Zuko had tried to love one another in the same way, yet they both admitted to envying the blind trust and passion shared between Ty Lee and her wife that the mayor and his ex-wife could never achieve. It was possible that the two loved each other before they had even met.

"Nothing lasts forever, Ty," soothed Mai, calmly rubbing the woman's shoulder.

When they were well into Republic City, Ty Lee broke from her soft sobs. "Mai! I'm not dressed!" She shrilled in her usual way. "I can't be seen like this!"

Shushing her friend, Mai used a handkerchief to wipe off the terrible makeup from the woman's face. "There, now come," she commanded as the vehicle slowed and finally stopped at a day spa.

Without another word, Ty Lee followed Mai into the building to be greeted by two beautiful, dark-haired twins with bright smiles. Ty Lee was reminded of the picture of Lo and Li on Ember Island at the sight of them.

"Hey! You forgot this!"

Mai and Ty Lee turned at Hahn's voice. Stepping forward, Mai took a golden letter from him before sending him away.

"See you in an hour?" He asked before giving his companion a kiss on the cheek.

Mai nodded, watching him return to the car before passively handing the letter to Ty Lee.

"Huh?" Asked the acrobat taking the envelope with the word "Sweet" written in beautiful calligraphy that she thought she had seen before. Opening the letter, there was a single message. " _World domination starts here,"_ Ty Lee read aloud.

Confused, the former doctor was grabbed by the wrist by her friend and tossed into the hands of the twins.

"Hi, I'm Kata!" Piped one, grasping Ty Lee's house coat and stripping her down to her nothing.

"And I'm Kita!" Shrieked her identical twin with two full hands of green, facial cream that was lathered immediately on Ty Lee's face.

The woman shrieked herself as she was thrown unto her back by the twins and her back met a soft pallet with one of the girls mounting her and placing two cucumbers over her eyelids with a giggle.

"Mai, what the hell!" Gasped Ty Lee.

With a chuckle, Mai watched the woman flail her arms, almost striking one of twins who felt the liberty to caress her breasts.

"Mmm, so limber…" cooed her sister, still straddling the woman.

The other licked her lips, giving Mai a look of curiosity.

"Off limits, Ladies, she's the queen's".

Both girls' eyes widened and they nodded, continuing their job at pampering Azula Jiang's wife, carefully watching their moves under Mai's intense gaze.

"Zirin hasn't been by in a while, right Kita?" Asked a twin to her sister.

"Yes, she used to visit us often. We do miss her," answered Kita.

"I'll be sure to let her know," lied Mai.

Obviously, the two omegas were far behind times since buying this spa with their well-deserved cash from their days as escorts in Azula's club _Dragon's Heat._ Zirin, the former triple of the triad had been disposed of and replaced years ago due to her disloyalty. After several minutes of grooming, Ty Lee rose from her pampering session with the beauty of a goddess. Looking to Mai to thank her, she was only commanded to look in the far mirror. Ty Lee beamed at her reflection. Her makeup was flawless! Her braid was even done in an impeccably marvelous manner.

Before turning away from the mirror, however, another golden letter with the word "Sugar" caught her eye. " _Now that you're ready to dominate, surely our parents did not send us to the Royal Fire Nation Academy for girls to look so blah."_ She read before being escorted out of the day spa and to an adjacent building, a boutique.

"Well, hello, Sweetheart!" Greeted Mrs. Zhou with a gorgeous, pink dress and crystal slippers in her hands.

Ty Lee smiled sheepishly. She wasn't very happy about seeing her mother, yet the jealous stares from her six sisters as their mother lavished attention on the former doctor and helped her into her gown were priceless enough to make her scream in her head.

"I look amazing!" Cried the pretty woman, admiring her reflection as her youngest twin helped her into her heels.

"Ugh! Here!" Groaned the girl, handing her another golden letter with the word "Cake".

" _Now that the torture is over, I would be honored if you would join me on my mission"._

Before she could tell Mai that she understood, she was ushered into a lavish palanquin and led to the hotel where the Valentine Ball was commencing. Entering the ballroom, Ty Lee felt like royalty as the elite attendees gawked at her as she stepped with her best friend at her side. She was going to ask Mai about the lavish clues when her mouth gaped open and she froze.

The love of her life greeted her in a matching gown, standing at the far end of the room, holding two halves of a pomegranate. With slow steps, the young woman approached her wife as the music stopped immediately. Reaching out to hug her wife, Ty Lee was stopped when Azula shoved one of the halves of the fruit into her palms. Inside was a message.

" _Be Mine?"_ Read Ty Lee before asking in a lower voice, "But…the divorce?"

"My marriage… Ahem." Azula coughed into her fist before beginning again. " _Our_ marriage will not fail. I feel that we must simply start anew. Therefore, I will...must make it my priority to make you fall in love with me again. So…will you accept my mission and be mine…again?" She asked smoothly with an open palm.

Feeling tears bubbling, Ty Lee flung her arms around her wife's neck. "Yes! Azula I accept our mission. I'm all yours. Always!"

Mai smirked as the two displayed to much PDA with so many people watching. Kissing the ring of the triad on her index finger, she watched Azula do the same over Ty Lee's shoulder.

 _Mission Accomplished._


	13. Bad Behavior

Azula slammed the door to her office. "Agni!" She growled.

She could not understand her frustration. Her company was booming, Zuko was handled, Chief Beifong was placated with whores and booze, yet she still felt flustered. She walked to her desk to find her anxiety pills. Perhaps she was having an _episode_. She hated thinking something was _wrong_ with her. She was not a psychopath as the doctors had readily pinned her based on others' observations. She really wasn't! Zirin's murder weeks ago just fueled her inner need for blood, but she was NOT crazy, not the least. She was successful despite the blasphemous outcome of Sozin's War. She had pulled herself up by the bootstraps.

People just needed to be handled, blood needed to be spilled. It kept the balance that her brother and his friends so eagerly wanted. She was just doing her part in the matter. The next person to cross her was unfortunately going to be reduced to a bloody mess for sure.

"Kitten?"

Azula flushed at warm hands caressing her sides. Her head fell back immediately. She had not heard her wife enter the office. "Ty," She gasped as hot breath teased her neck, sparking instant arousal. "Ty, you know I don't allow-"

"You're forgetting your place, Kitten," spoke Ty Lee against her neck.

Azula felt the leather, studded collar clasp around her neck and she shook with anticipation forgetting her former frustration. "Ty," she gasped in a higher, almost pleading tone.

Luckily, her office was at the top of _Mad Princess_ Headquarters. There was no danger of her associates walking in to see their boss opening her mouth wide, readily accepting a ball gag between her teeth or panting harsher than an eel-hound when her hair was pulled none-too-gently, forcing her to her knees in surrender.

She was unsure of what her fellow criminals of the Triple Threat Triad would say to seeing their queen pin stripped to her nothing and dragged on her hands and knees by the lengthy chain of her collar to the center of her office. She was sure her power would be in question if they witnessed the nipple clamps or her wide, pleading eyes looking up to her mistress from where she was positioned on all fours.

"Do you remember now, Kitten?"

Azula breathed frantically through her nose. Quickly, she nodded.

"Hmm, I am not convinced".

Panicking, the businesswoman shrieked as Ty Lee dropped her chain, seeming to change her mind. Was she leaving?

"Please," begged Azula, the word distorted by the ball gag in her mouth. "Please, please!"

The woman stopped at the door to Azula's relief. She was fully clothed in a strapless, low-cut, skin-tight leather dress that stopped at the top of her thighs, leaving just enough covered to tease, with black, eight inch heels that clicked across the hardwood floor of Azula's office as she strutted back to the begging queen pin.

Placing her heel on Azula's spine, she smiled deviously at the sweat pouring from the woman's forehead as she struggled not to look under her dress. Ty Lee did not wear her undergarments, of course, and Azula flooded at the intoxicating heat and scent emitting from her wife.

Bending over, Ty Lee pulled the ball gag from the queen pin's mouth. "Hmm, are you begging, Kitten?" She asked, sweetly.

"Y-yes, General," Azula panted. "Please, General, please. I need you".

General made a sad face and pressed her heel harder into Kitten's spine, making her breathe smoke through her nose from the painful pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry, General," cried Kitten, struggling to stay on all fours as General pressed harder. "Please, punish me. I deserve punishment".

General seemed to approve, removing her foot and replacing the ball gag back between Kitten's perfect teeth. Kitten whimpered, her eyes all, but screaming for General to ravish her to bits. Ready to oblige, General revealed her thick, leather paddle and slapped it against the hardwood.

"Up, now!" She commanded.

Kitten obliged quickly and hurried towards the desk as General pointed the way. Her reflection through the crystal, glass window stared back at her and she moaned at the erotic sight when suddenly General approached from behind. Kitten's knees threatened to buckle when her chain was pulled, forcing her head back. She gasped from the sudden pain, anticipating her punishment. General was obviously enjoying her taunting and Kitten wanted nothing more than to please her.

"You need me?" General cooed in her ear, her lips brushing against Kitten's earlobe and making her shiver more. "What about my needs, hmm? You speak to me as if you have forgotten your purpose. Did I marry a whore or a princess?"

At the removal of her ball gag, Kitten answered quickly. "A princess, General, you married a princess".

"And what is my princess's purpose?"

"To please you—ah!" Kitten's eyes rolled towards the back of her head when her clamps were pulled forcefully by the chain.

Kitten writhed, sweat pouring from her face. She needed to relax. General would only prolong her taunting if she did not follow the rules. Kitten needed her punishment, yet General would not allow it until she was fully pleased, herself.

"Punish me, General," begged Kitten. "I've been horrible lately".

"Hmm?" Inquired General, giving a testing though brutalizing swat with her heavy, leather paddle against Kitten's behind that sent stars in her mind.

The stinging pain was glorious and she screamed her pleasure. General had purposefully left her ball gag off to hear her cries.

"You are enjoying your punishment too much, Kitten. Perhaps I should stop now".

"No!" Gasped Kitten. "No! My enjoyment is yours. I live-" SLAP. Kitten gushed wetness, her hands clawing the mahogany desk. "to please-" SMACK. She cried out in pleasure. "Please you, Mistress, please, General. I deserve my punishment".

After several more blows from the paddle, Azula's behind and backside were screaming in beautiful agony and she relished in the brutalizing pain inflicted from her mistress, howling as she dug her nails further into the desk. She almost fell to the floor more than once, yet she knew better than to break that rule. Surely, General would not take too kindly to such things.

"Then bend over and open wide for me. Do NOT succumb before I give you permission or your punishment will be something less enjoyable".

Kitten shoved all of the contents of her desk to the floor and did as she was commanded without protest. It took all of her strength to hold her climax as General's mouth set fire between her inner thighs. Kitten cried her agony, as she held an impending orgasm the moment General's tongue stroked her center. She buried her face into the desk, toes curling as General flickered across a mark that made her eyes roll and plunged inside of her flooding center rapidly, making the task impossible.

"DON'T!" Commanded the General coming up briefly for air before diving back in.

After more agonizing moments of sheer self-control and fear of not pleasing her mistress, the General stopped abruptly.

"Did I do something wrong, General?" Asked Kitten.

"You're drenched," commented General.

Kitten purred loudly in protest. "General, no!" She mistakenly uttered.

"Whore! You don't command me!" Unleashed the woman, followed by a strong yank of the collar chain that sent Kitten flying to the floor.

She could have spit fire for making such a dumb move. General was pissed as she walked towards the door. Panic arose in Kitten's gut, followed by relief when General came back with a double-ended toy.

"I told you that punishment would be worse, you greedy whore. Now, open!" Kitten's legs split apart, reflexively and the toy was plunged without hesitation inside of her. Despite her flooding body, the pain was intense, yet quickly subsided when General placed the other end within herself and sank down until nothing was visible between the spouses.

"Yes!" Hissed General, her braid a disheveled mess as she stripped off her tight black dress. "Fuck me until I give you permission to stop". Kitten bit down on her cheek to distract herself as her hands were placed on her mistress's bouncing, full, flushed breasts and she felt their clits meet as General rolled her round behind, leaning forward to place more pressure in their already aroused, grinding clits.

"Don't stop!" She commanded in Kitten's ear. "That's it, HARDER! PLEASE ME!" General gasped as she neared her climax, allowing their lips to meet in a strong kiss.

Coming up for air, General leaned back screaming towards the ceiling. "Spirits! Yes! Princess, fuck me hard! I-I-," she screamed, gripping black hair and biting her lips as she bucked against the woman beneath her.

Catching the break in character, Azula snatched the leather collar from around her neck, along with the ball gag and clamps before she flipped her wife backwards, forcefully. She pounded into Ty Lee with all the force she could muster despite her own, flustered state. Spreading the woman's knees wide, the queen pin breathed blue flames as she took control. Ty Lee was coming apart, wrapping her ankles around her neck accepting readily as she was ground into a blissful, messy fit.

"I LOVE YOU, AZULA!" Exploded from her lips along with a grasp of the businesswoman's tresses for dear life as she climbed towards the top of her peak.

"You've punished me enough, Wife," taunted Azula, smoothly. "I OWN YOU".

Ty Lee made choking noises when Azula's lips met her breasts and their bodies pressed further towards the hardwood. Azula's nostrils released cerulean smoke as she hungrily kissed her wife.

This is what it meant to own every inch of someone. To trust and be trusted. Though Ty Lee was her mistress in their intense sexual escapades, that same, brutalizing mistress worshipped her wife with her whole heart, mind, body and spirit. Azula banished her frustrations from her mind. She had her wife forever and that's all that really mattered. Their love was misunderstood by everyone around them, yet to them it was maddening madness.

 _I AM a psychopath._ Thought the mad princess watching the fit of gibberish blabber Ty Lee was turning into underneath her. _You're a psychopath for loving me. We're both completely nuts._

Speeding up her movements, the wives' breathing matched as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"I love you, Ty Lee," whispered Azula as if the walls would tell the story of their insane love to the world.

Their lips locked as they climaxed together.

 **Ok I am done for the night. Any quotes, credits to the respective people. In the previous entry, it was Red Hot Chili Peppers. Any others I forgot, apologies. QueenTy**


	14. You're Cute

They were sweating. The pink, silk sheets were ruined now and Ty Lee thought briefly on the idea that Azula had done it on purpose. Her thoughts were instantly fucked away with just three well-timed thrusts from the woman's surging cock towards the pit of her stomach. Ty Lee instinctively bit down on pink silk and grasped the headboard to stop the loud knocking that would surely awaken the entire house. No way could she risk another interruption from well-meaning servants or half-asleep preteens when her body was being blessed for the fifth time in three hours by her personal goddess.

Moaning into her mouthful of sheets, Ty Lee glanced at the full body mirror on the far wall at her upturned rear-end being held firmly in place by sharp claws gripping her hips. She smiled to herself at her wife's open-mouth gasps towards the ceiling. Azula was well-endowed and fucked like a probender in the finals, yet with her eyes closed tightly, head tilted back and pure ecstasy showing on her face, Ty Lee knew who was really in control of the triad queen despite spreading on command onto her stomach at three in the morning.

Releasing the sheets, she said seductively. "Say my name, Queen".

Immediately, the woman cried out around her matted black tresses. "Oh…Ty…Ty Lee!"

Mrs. Jiang bit her lip to hold a chuckle at the reaction. Clenching down to prove a point, she said sweetly. "I love you".

The next reaction nearly broke Ty Lee's concentration as she felt the edges of Azula's swollen knot stretching her with an increased pace. "I…oh…yes!" Cried the alpha pushing her knot inside with a slick pop that made the omega squeak before taking the pink sheets back in her teeth.

Before she could tease Azula further, Ty Lee Jiang found herself hypnotized by Azula's knot stretching her wide. Luckily, her wife was there to grasp her breasts with upturned palms as she gave short powerful thrusts, sweat popping from both women making erotic melodies in their massive bedroom. The sweet morning breath against a sensitive area of her neck along with one of Azula's skilled fingers increasing pressure in her center made Ty Lee sputter as her walls submitted to another round of countless, uncontrollable flutters around Azula's cock.

Shortly afterwards, her wife also released a mind-numbing wave inside of her, making them gasp a stream of obscenities as they collapsed against the circular bed. The tie from Azula's knot kept them close, breathing in their entangled pheromones. Ty Lee was positive she would be getting the news of a third child from Dr. Katara Tso very soon. Azula had mounted her like a raging bull-rhino and although she enjoyed immensely as usual, the idea of lugging around another bowling ball in her uterus made her feel both excited and dreadful.

Pressing herself against her wife, she focused on other matters that were at the forefront of her mind.

"Azula?"

"Hmm?" Groaned the tired woman against her chestnut hair.

"I was wondering, um…" Ty Lee began shyly.

"What is it?" Asked Azula, impatiently.

Ty Lee swallowed nervously. Though she knew Azula could never harm her, intentionally. Her wife was quite prone to sometimes frightening mood changes, so she had to be mindful of her words despite being the closest thing to the alpha's heart besides their two children. Figuring that this was the best time to execute her plan, she continued.

"Well, Zuko-"

Azula's heard jerked up instantly. With a glare, she focused immediately on her wife with her golden, hazy eyes. "Tread lightly, Wife," she said, as stern as her days in the Fire Nation. "What _about_ Zuko?"

"No, not Zuko, well, Mai and I made a bet".

"And?"

"And…well…I told her that I could get you to agree to see _Love Amongst the Dragons_ this Valentine's weekend with them and the kids".

There was an uncomfortable pause before La Bella Mafia responded, casually. "You're cute".

With a pout, Ty Lee was about to nod off to sleep when Azula added, "But I will think on a cuter answer if you will agree to a bit of, hmm, lip-service?"

Ty Lee's eyes brightened and widened. That's all it took? Why didn't she think of that in the first place? Releasing herself from Azula's softened knot, she turned and mounted the princess, kissing her way from her wife's lips down, past her perfectly, imperfect breasts to her light scars around her pelvis. Erotic moans slipped from the normally controlled mafia princess with just a teasing of Ty Lee's tongue along the slit of her wife's cock.

Azula hissed as she was taken in the back of a hot, wet throat and brought up slowly before being suckled with enough force to make her jerk, her eyes opening, mouth agape at the sight of the beautiful omega paying homage in her lip-service between the alpha's legs. Grasping brown hair, Azula pushed faster between Ty Lee's gorgeous plump lips, watching her wife coax her knot to swell with fullness.

"Gods, Agni! Yes!" She hissed, shivering from Ty Lee's movements. Her throat seemed to be made for the alpha's cock.

Ty Lee allowed Azula to push her head down at uneven paces. She loved servicing Azula this way. Her own need to be controlled and control her wife made her ooze wetness between her own thighs as Azula's gasps increased. Azula's golden eyes were focused only on her and Ty Lee basked in the royal attention from the only woman she has ever loved. Grasping her own breasts, she teased her wife's transfixed eyes until the alpha exploded, surprising both parties.

Ty Lee drank down as much as she could which only made Azula spasm twice more on her breasts and neck. Licking her lips, Ty Lee asked her wife in a sweet voice. "How cute am I now, Queen?"

Azula gave a breathless chuckle. "Mm, you could stand to be cuter".

Ty Lee was suddenly on her back, legs wide. She had five seconds to process everything before Azula returned the favor and devoured her drenched folds before briefly coming up for air to say, "I think I can stand your little game with Mai. Tell her, _my_ wife always wins".


	15. SukiSokka part one

The journey from the earth kingdom to New York City felt like world traveling for two of numerous weary travelers aboard The Four Nation Airlines. Flying was never one of Sokka's favored pastimes. Though, he highly preferred flying on a machine rather than his best friend, Aang's flying bison.

This third world country was so anti-anything different from what they were used to that poor Appa had to be left anyway when Aang and Katara made the decision to pack up their lives and move. Being the family man he is, Sokka immediately sought out a job in the foreign country for the sake of close proximity to his little sister. Toph swore she would visit, but Republic City would always be her home.

The Water Tribesman felt instant relief when it was announced that the plane was coming to a land. He strapped on his seatbelt and reached across to help his woman with hers. Of course, Suki smacked his hand away before he could touch the belt.

"I'm not handicapped, Honey," she proclaimed for the third time since they boarded the plane.

Sokka pursed his lips, grunting, "Women," under his breath.

"What was that?" Fired Suki with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka forced a sweet, innocent smile. "Land! Oh sweet land!" He covered, quickly at which Suki scoffed, crossing her arms.

 _Oh boy, here we go._ Sokka thought in frustration.

Things had been like this since Aang and Katara left. Any time he took the initiative to be a proactive man in their relationship,

Suki made sure to remind him, wordlessly, that she was a world class warrior and blah, blah, blah. Sokka was used to the strong woman stuff from Katara, but was slowly despising it more in his relationship. Besides, what would he tell his future son? He was already a non-bender, he refused to start wearing skirts…daily that is.

Thankful for freedom to breathe more than two feet away from his love, Sokka hurriedly excused himself to the bathroom. Of course, this gave Suki further opportunities to deflate his masculinity by having their luggage unloaded and waiting for the cab outside. Shooting her a look that she dismissed, Sokka followed her into a cab bound for Aang and Katara's abode.

The Water Tribesman thanked the moon spirit that the couple was home when they arrived. "Hi guys, you're just in time!" Squealed Katara, excited, after exchanging hugs. "Aang and I have ballet practice in a few. Afterwards, I thought we'd see-"

Sokka's snicker that he just could not resist made his sister pause. Aang, Katara and Suki watched as the man struggled to keep it together.

"Ok, ok, sorry, wait," he gave short bursts of breaths to calm his laughter. "Did you say… _ballet_ practice?" He asked, lips quivering when Aang nodded.

"Yeah, Katara and I have practice every other day after work," announced Aang proudly.

"No, way," commented Sokka.

Katara scoffed, "Yes way and it has done wonders for our relationship," she answered. "Anyway, we're going to see Hamlet afterwards if you guys want to join us".

Shaking his head, Sokka slung his carry-on bag over one shoulder. "Think we'll pass on the ballet lessons," he answered for himself and Suki, casually, leading the way to his and her guestroom down the hall of the tiny, New York apartment, adding as he walked. "And Aang, while you're out getting in touch with your feminine side, be sure to ask yourself, _to be or not to be_ a man. That's the real question," with a snort, he continued on.

#

It was several minutes later when Suki finally joined him in the guestroom, her usual, bad attitude on display. "What's your problem?" Sokka asked his fuming girlfriend.

Huffing loudly, Suki shot him a look. "You…just…ugh! Why are you such a jerk sometimes?"

Sokka lay on the bed, arms pillowed behind his head. "Just helping out Aang. My sister is turning him into some kind of lapdog".

"Did you ever stop to think he just wants to make her happy?"

Sokka shrugged. "By doing ballet? Ok, Suki".

There was a pause between them that Sokka chose to ignore, instead he took a piece of jerky from his pocket to nibble on absently.

"Well, what if _I_ wanted to do ballet with you?"

Mouth full, Sokka chomped, answering, "I'd watch".

Suki huffed, irritated. "You're so uncompromising, you know that?"

"Hey, at least I'm going to the play. I just don't see a reason to…"

Suki huffed again, before leaving the room dramatically slamming the door behind her.

It was a quarter before eight. Four hours before Sokka remembered the double date he had with Aang, Katara and Suki. The young man rushed out of the home only to run into a bubbly woman selling a single ticket to the play just outside the theater.

"Hi, Cutie," she said, giving him a wink. "Looking for a good time, tonight?"

Sokka gave a sly smile. "Well, I have to see this play first with Suki, but-"

"Who?" Questioned the woman.

Before Sokka could explain further, a terrifying looking woman appeared from the shadows on the side of the theater with a grim expression on her face at the sight of him. It did not take long for Sokka to realize he had crossed an unknown line with her regarding the pretty woman in pink.

"She's not for sale, Peasant, but if you are trying to see the play, there is only one ticket left. You can have it for a good price," she offered.

Sokka shrugged, well, at least he would still get to see the dumb play and keep his girlfriend happy. Why not? Maybe he would even break down and go to the ballet practice too?

"Well? One ticket, best seat in the house, what do you say?" The woman asked with finality.

Sokka took the ticket and hurried inside. Needless to say, the girl lied about the lone throne looking chair, in the high balcony being the 'best', but Sokka sat there, anyway. He had a clear view of the performance at least…At least until four men, one of which had a hideous scar on his face appeared at his side on the balcony.

"That's my chair, Water Tribe," growled the young man, pointing to him.

"No way!" Challenged Sokka. "I paid a small fortune for it!"

The man inched closer, a look of promise gleaming in his good, golden eye. "We'll see about that," he answered with a smirk, palm open to reveal a large, orange flame.

Suki tried to cheer up when the play was over and she exited the theater with Aang and Katara, but to be honest, she was truly hurt by Sokka's absence. She planned to give him a piece of her mind when he returned home. Neither she nor Aang or Katara noticed the burning, lone chair looming overhead.

* * *

 **Prompts used: Chair, To be or not to be...question and Aang. Element used as well. Word Count: 1186.**


	16. Aftershock

"You're both dating each other now… That's cool…I'm cool…with it".

Truth is, I'm not "cool with it". Like everyone else, I was caught up in the moment of surviving the ordeal with one of the most dangerous gangs and Republic City and the swarming spirits that Korra managed to tame.

My little brother had just proven to be a competent partner, the gang had fled and our necks were still intact. What a moment it was, but to top it all, I witnessed my ex girlfriends with their lips locked in the sweetest kiss known to man. I had tasted both of them, myself. I knew firsthand how sweet each of their lips really were, but to…see it? I wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. Did my feelings even matter at this point?

"Dude, are you listening?"

I blink twice out of my stupor, eyes focusing back on Bolin's weird choice for an outfit. A green tuxedo? Really?

Lips…Korra…Asami…together.

"So? What ya' think?" Asks Bolin, flashing a wide, innocent smile that on any other day would make his green tuxedo look even more out of place.

However, I fail to connect his question and give an entirely different answer.

"What do I think? I think the universe hates me!" I cry out, shoving the paperwork off his messy desk into a pile on the floor of our apartment. "How did I go from dating two of the world's most wanted women to dating no one? How did this happen?" I place my palms against my eye sockets in shameful defeat. "I mean they could have asked me first, or…or a simple, 'hey, Mako, ya know Asami's cute and all' or-UGH!"

Bolin takes the confusing outburst for what it is…aftershock and sprints from the room. Well, who could blame him…he at least has a date tonight.

 **Prompt: Confusion, word count: 308**


	17. Clarity

Yep, it's official, my brother, the ever cool-head, robo-cop, Mako has officially lost his top. Avoiding any aftermath of his aftershock reaction to Korra and Asami's new relationship without him, I hurry out the door as fast as my little legs would carry me.

I was already running late picking up Opal for our first double date with our favorite gal pals. I made haste around the block towards the train station where Opal was there to greet me at the entrance with a gorgeous smile and shimmering emerald eyes, despite my tardiness. Though, the man in me did note that her eyes seemed a bit duller than I last remembered.

In recent months since our relationship became so serious, it seemed that Opal was losing interest.

 _"It's a girl thing, Bro,"_ Mako had said when I asked him about and of course, being the girl magnet my brother is, I take his word as gold.

"Hey sweet sugar cakes!" I greeted her, intending to be smooth, but coming off a bit creepy.

Opal giggled in that cute way I love so much before we exchange quick hugs and a quicker kiss I tried to hold unto.

"Come on, Silly!" Said my girlfriend placing her arm around mine. "I'm sure Korra and Asami are waiting".

I nodded. "Yeah, about that," I start as we walk down the crowded sidewalk of the bustling, spiritually charged city. "Mako isn't taking all this so well...ya know, them dating and all".

Opal's eyebrows knitted with concern. "Really? But he seemed fine last week. What changed?"

I take a finger and pull my collar a bit. Perhaps I should have picked a different outfit. Opal was dressed pretty casual though still quite beautiful and I had on a full tuxedo. Talk about poor date clothing. Anyway, she didn't seem to mind and she allowed me to open the fancy door for her at Quong's Cuisine.

"Well, I guess he's just now getting the fact that he's the odd man out, ya know? I mean, he doesn't do well in relationships and all".

Opal nodded, eyes intent on me which made my stomach flutter. She was insanely beautiful and...all mine. A part of me loved rubbing it in Mako's face by the simple knowledge that I had a girlfriend and he didn't for once, though I would never speak those actual words.

"Well, I believe there is someone for everyone," Opal said, insightfully. "Maybe Mako just needs to work on himself for now and he will run into that right person".

I shake off the urge to laugh at the fact that my brother was nearly plowed down when he first met Asami. Hopefully the next person won't cause so many bruises this time.

"You always know the right thing to say, huh, Sweetie?"

Opal shrugged and just watched me with eyes that seemed to understand so much despite their age. Emerald eyes like Asami's, but they only saw me. I understood my brother's pain in that instant and felt a wave of sympathy for him in that moment. Guess if anyone was going to get to the bottom of why Asami and Korra chose to leave him in the dark, it needed to be me.


	18. Impenetrable

"They say she just…cracked".

"Hmph! Some princess. What makes her better?"

"She looked better in the paintings".

"So much for Miss Perfect".

"Heard she was fucking her father and her brother too".

"Nah, she's totally a lesbian. Can't wait to taste her".

"We'll get her tonight".

"We'll get her…"

"WE'LL GET HER!"

The door unlocks, revealing the white padded walls. You look about, blinking thrice from the sudden brightness of the tiny room. Your arms are bound with a nurse on either side of your shoulders. At least you don't hear them anymore when the door closes and the small peephole closes off the outer world. You walk in a clouded haze, mind replaying dates, times and events of the past fortnights.

 _I'm sorry it has to end this way, Brother"._

 _No, you're not"._

You grit your porcelain, perfect teeth, shaking your messy locks as you pace in circles, avoiding the white, bed that lacks sheets.

 _"You will remain here in the Fire Nation"._

"Together. We were to do this together, Father," you say to the wall. "We _always_ do things together, remember?"

But Father does not hear you. He never does, but that does not stop you from trying.

"It was your fault, Father! I was just a child!" You scream in hopes that his hand would come down in reprimand. At least you would gain his attention.

It fails and you realize that something has changed, though you can't seem to recall what it was. You know that Mother has hidden talents. Father said so. She's keeping Father away and you in this place. She was doing it again, her worst trick yet. You can't trust your mind. This place is not real so you sink to the floor and rock.

"No more," you say. "No more, please".

 _I'm sending you away, Azula. The mental institution will be your new home for your crimes"._

Yes, you recall those words from your weak brother, but it feels strange. You laugh at the dream you're having. This is ridiculous. It will end soon as nightmares tend to do. Then you will awake in your bed or…father's. Any place, but here.

Only, the nightmare worsens. Instead, you are now in a wheelchair, arms still bound, powerless and without control watching the doctor fill her syringe. You want to fight it. You would burn this woman alive and laugh about it if you could.

"No! Don't give me that! You do not treat a princess this way!" You scream because you're not supposed to be here. This is insane. How did Mother manage this?

"Calm down, Azula," says the doctor frowning down as she looks over the rim of her glasses.

You do the opposite until the pinch hits your neck like lightning and you drift away. It becomes routine, the pacing, the struggles, the endless voices. You breathe fire so they muzzle you. They watch you like clockwork and whisper through their smiles and sugary words that they think you can't hear, until one day your cell's door opens and you smile back when the doctor appears, syringe in hand.

"Well, now, Azula how are you feeling today?"

You say simply, "You're right on time, Doctor. I would like more, please".

 **Still working on 2nd pov. Prompt for this was "More, please". QTZ**


	19. A Baby's Story

You recall a time on a hot summer night when you first met the two beings responsible for granting you life. The good old days that are fleeting and sweet. Your family hails from one of the greatest nations on earth coupled with the only nation that lives on the shoulders of one man.

The citizens love you at first sight when you are presented shortly after birth. You are barely two months old though you are treated with the respect of the prince you will never be.

You do not know of these things of course, nor do you remember them. Only the very moment is your utmost concern. Being close to the woman whose skin radiates heat, along with the only man in the world who could tame her.

You do not speak though you feel their unwavering love despite the companionship that is loathed by most of the world and the future woes it will bring.

No one would dare speak such things to either of your parents of course with the powers they possess alone that would give any sane man or woman pause. Perhaps that is why they stare in awe of you, of what power can make together. You don't mind the looks as long as your diaper is clean and your food is on time. There is not a care in the world, so you just close your eyes.

Soft wind chimes make your eyes peel open just slightly to see the face that you would later dream about in your sleep. You're ignorant to the mechanics of speech, so you move your lips open, then closed, mimicking the woman holding you warm against her bosom. The sweet smell of dinner has become one of your favorite things. You lift your chubby, ample cheeks, hoping she notices. She always does and your reward is a smooth, soft kiss on one of them, followed by the offering of a gourmet feast. You were given the name Zaheer by your uncle with the scary face that makes you cry when he tries to whisk you away, but Mommy never lets him get far.

 _Mommy,_ you will call her one day, though others call her dragon or princess when she passes by in red silk, white trimmed, maternal robes with you against her pale neck, breathing in her perfumed, ebony tresses as you nap. They tread fearfully when you and she enter any room though you do not understand why nor do you understand the snapping tone she gives when making demands because her voice is the sweetest one you know, seemingly laced with honey when she talks to you.

As you feed from the deliciousness she gives in abundance, you pay special attention to her golden eyes looking back into your green ones. She always sings _Leaves from the Vine_ when it's just the two of you and you feel yourself drifting off into a peaceful deep sleep from the melody coinciding with her heart's beat next to your ear. Flicking her wrist she snubs all of the candles.

It is then that a voice, much lower than Mommy's seems to shake the entire room. You give a jolt when the familiar gust of air sweeps over the single patch of sage-brown hair at the top of your head, forcing your head to tilt because you can't hold it right. You love the wind in your face that Daddy creates and you giggle in glee when he sticks out his tongue at you, pretending to eat your cheek. Mommy always thinks this is funny and you mimic her laugh, even as Daddy steals you away and tucks you high on his shoulder as you stare at the arrow on his head.

Mommy comes along as you and Daddy make your way to the balcony overlooking the home you will one day leave behind with its red and gold flags. You will one day forget the Fire Nation in a fog of bright white cloudy memories along with Mommy and Daddy. Especially Daddy, who will be forced to leave for his "real family" for the sake of the political correctness of the time.

These are far away right now, though, from the moment right now. You are snuggled with Daddy hugging you tight while he looks down to Mommy like the luckiest man in the world. They whisper sweet nothings to the other about this or that, though you don't understand. You could care less, anyway because they are both in the palm of your hand.

Speaking of hands, your parents have the neatest. When air and fire collide, it is definitely a treat to watch. Some would say the former enemies were meant, most would say in the wildest of dreams, but you are the testament, that things are not always what they seem.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I did not mention many names as I tried to drop many hints to show who the characters were. I also wrote this in 2nd pov which I have only used once before, so give me honest critiques about it, please.**

 **Prompts: white, Fire Nation, no dialogue, baby pov**

 **element used**

 **Word Count: Now 850 roughly, without author's notes.**


	20. New Money

**Words: 705**

 **Prompt: Exasperation**

* * *

Being a member of Team Avatar has its perks, but when one of your fellow members is an award winning, billionaire heiress in the largest metropolis on Earth Kingdom soil, well, the word "perks" takes on a whole new meaning. Lifestyle, would be a better word, in this case. My brother and I have tasted both the bitter and the sweet sides on the lifestyle spectrum. With that being said, it should not come as a surprise that we often walk the fine line of "social appropriateness", if that is even a thing, that is…

So, here I am arm in arm with my gorgeous, sexy airbending princess of the kingdom of Zaofu. Yes, we have role-played as Nuktuk and the Zaofu princess. Anyway, we followed the maître d to the private VIP section of Quong's Cuisine, where Asami and Korra were sharing a pretty, pink drink with an umbrella and pickled fish. Korra was being spoon fed as we neared the table, seemingly trapped in Asami's eyes. Of course, I paid no mind to the romantic moment and gave a big, "Hi, Guys!" At which, Korra's eyes bulged, mid-bite and both girls jumped away from the other, nearly toppling the round table over.

The always classy Asami was the first to recover from the shock. With a bright, though, uneasy smile, she greeted us back.

"Hi Bolin, Opal. It's great to see you both".

Mouth full Korra chomped down hurriedly on her pickled fish, attempting to greet us with several nods of her head and a wave. I took my seat immediately, not thinking to pull out Opal's chair before, but she didn't seem to mind as she gracefully took a seat as well.

"So," I began, immediately. "I need all the details, who kissed who, first. Is it different from being with guys, ya' know".

The girls did not answer right away, in fact, it was stone silent for several moments as I awaited the answers. Korra took two more chews before giving a hard swallow and clearing her throat.

"Um-" she started, when I felt a not-so-gentle kick in the calf.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, giving Opal a glare.

Opal's pleasant smile did not waver, however. "What Bolin meant was, how are you two?" She asked, politely.

Asami took a sip of her beverage and returned the smile.

"We're great, it's nice to have a night off for once".

"Right," agreed Korra. "How have you guys been? I thought Mako would come to, but I guess-"

The comment made me laugh aloud, "No way! Poor guy is back home in complete shock right now. He really thought he still had a chance with Korra then his ex steals her!" I explained, jokingly.

"Really?" Asked Korra, her dark cheeks turning red. "Why would he think that?"

"Exactly," Asami chimed in, arms across her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"Bolin," I heard Opal say, but I was on a roll now.

"You know, something about a connection and how in love he is with you," I continued, pointing a finger Korra's way.

There was silence so I added, "You know, it was just so sudden and not expected like…like…" I looked about, spotting a fancy dish on a nearby couple's table, "Like selling ramen noodles in a place like this!" I waited for everyone to laugh, as usual, but instead it got really quiet. That is until Korra asked, in a small voice, "Is that how you feel too, Bolin? Like Asami and I don't belong together?"

The question sounded horrible so I quickly added, "No, not at all! Well, I mean, you're two girls, ya' know and biologically speaking… I mean I'm not a doctor, but-hey, if you're cool, I'm-"

I felt the gust of air blow my pomade soaked hair out of place before I heard Opal's voice in that one tone that was the only thing I hated about her…

"Enough, Bolin, please! Can you just not be _you_ for once?"

 _Huh?_ I blinked my misty eyes.

Opal stood from her chair in raging fury. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced before storming off in her form fitting dress that flowed behind her as she walked away.

* * *

 **This was actually going to be for a different prompt, but it worked well with exasperation so, I stuck with that.**


	21. Oodles of Noodles

**Used a favorite quote from sablefalls, hands down the best Azulaang writer EVER! Any way enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Ramen**

"What just happened?" I asked the couple sitting directly ahead, staring at the empty chair by my side in shock.

Korra and Asami were equally as taken aback as I had been after Opal ripped me into shreds out of seemingly nowhere.

"PMS?" Asked Korra, her palms open with a shrug.

I gave a pout. "No, that is next week," I informed them, at the girls' silence, I added, "What? Those kinds of things are important to remember for a guy, ok?"

I wasn't in the mood to further explain the importance of knowing your partner's flow cycle, as of course, the girls sitting in front of me would know _all_ about that. It wasn't fair. Lesbians have the solid advantage. It took countless tries for me to get it down pact, as Opal would never be so open with me.

Korra decided to wave down the waiter while I further sulked at my bad boyfriend skills. Asami was the one to give me a shoulder nudge, snapping me out of my zone and sighing, lower lip further extended.

"Aw, cheer up, Champ. Maybe Opal has other things going on right now, and she took it all out on you by accident".

 _Why didn't I think of that?_ Again, it was so unfair. Women can read one another's minds. I knew Asami was being her normal, nice, understanding self, but I also knew Opal well enough to know that the engineer had nearly rung the mark. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach that wasn't from hunger. Something had given, it always does. Whatever had broken between my sweet airbender and me, I intended to fix.

The waiter rushed over to our table, hurriedly refilling Asami and Korra's shared glass.

"Apologies, Ms. Sato and Avatar Korra," said the tall, skinny man, who really reminded me of an older Mako with a bigger stick up his butt, dressed in black and white, his hair sleek and stylish. "Please, allow me to grant a portion of our house noodles, free of charge for your wait".

Asami gave Korra a smile, their fingers interlocked atop the table. Korra took the go ahead to answer on their behalf.

"Uh, sure, thanks," she said, at which Asami added, "Thank you, Dimitri".

To top it off, the girls decided to nuzzle their noses in front of me. Ok, now I am not the sharpest crayon in the box, I know this, but I also know when to take a hint. Obviously, these women were the most valuable source of information on dating that was out there now. They were undoubtedly the cutest and happiest couple I had yet to see.

I would have said so, but Dimitri was about to turn away without so much as an offer of water my way.

"Hey, excuse me!" I called out to his rail-thin back. "I mean, an order of ramen noodles would be nice for me too!"

Eyebrow raised higher than his nose, Dimitri did a half-turn instead of completely facing me, like I was wasting his air. "Oh, I assumed you were the escort for the evening. The past escorts normally eat for cheaper at _Ramen's Express_ before arriving to join Ms. Sato and Avatar Korra".

Though Opal was in my thoughts, she really was, I could not stop myself. Maybe I should have stopped myself, but I didn't stop myself before snickering, "Whoa, wait, you guys have… _escorts_?"

The billionaire and the avatar gave nearly twin looks that explained it all.

"Male escorts?" I further probed. The couple simultaneously turned beet red, before attempting to take their fancy glass from the other. "I am so telling Mako!"


	22. Realism

_Three weeks. She said three weeks._

Asami could not shake the image from her mind. Avatar Korra was wheelchair bound on a Southern Water Tribe ship, waving her hand with that sexy, crooked smile that she thought successfully hid her pain. Only moments before, she had promised everyone that she would be back in three weeks.

It had not been a problem for Asami, in the beginning. She busied herself with putting Future Industries back on the map of business franchises. It had taken a strong will to overcome the blemishes that Hiroshi Sato had caused the company, though Varrick had not been difficult about signing the rights back over to her. Still, she needed something big. Most of Republic City's wealthy and middle class owned a Satomobile or two, so the inventor had the grand task of searching for other opportunities to expand her brand.

Three weeks passed quickly along with an exciting, possible contract to rebuild the city's infrastructure. Instead of stressing on the contract, Asami focused on setting her alarm for 5 am, Saturday morning, in hopes of not missing Korra's bright smile when she stepped off the ship, fully recovered. Asami could barely sleep the night before, refusing to take any sleep aids in fear of missing the alarm. Besides, she was so riled that she wasn't sure a sleep aid would help her.

She could not help herself! Lying in her massive crimson bed in complete darkness, the engineer had nothing, but her thoughts to entertain her. Memories, sweet, longing memories of the female avatar, who had stormed into her life as unexpectedly as she left it, stealing not only her lover, but her very own heart in the process, made Asami's naked lips curve upward. She had unknowingly been pulled into a nasty love triangle, only to come out with her sights on her supposed rival. Her feelings for Korra had been building over time, of course, but now…now she craved the avatar in every waking moment.

The curve of Korra's lips in that confident smile she gave as they sailed out of harm's way on a make-shift sand-sailer, the deep tan of her skin drenched in sweat after taking out her frustrations in training and those…sculpted abdominal muscles barely contained by her blue shirt cause Asami to finally shudder, her eyes sealed shut in an open-mouthed gasp to the black ceiling just as the alarm blared. Sliding her hands over her belly from beneath the covers, the engineer trailed up her open bedrobe slowly, wishing her hands were Korra's before turning off the alarm. A cold shower was needed before she met Korra at the city's harbor.

In haste and anticipation, Asami emerged from the bathroom, fully attired in her best, black, business suit that hugged her soft curves just right, make-up applied perfectly. She gave herself a nod of approval in the mirror before taking her car to the harbor.

That was three months ago…

Asami had ventured to the harbor every Saturday to await her friend's arrival. It was nearly the same routine of getting up just before daybreak, dressing her best to take a seat by the harbor. Needless to say, after three months, she was well-acquainted with the local fishermen, cheating husbands and wives, along with the city's police.

One Saturday morning, however, she literally bumped into an elderly woman on her way to her favorite bench overlooking the crystal clear water. The sun was barely over the horizon and Asami had been straining her eyes to read the local newspaper for any new reports on Avatar Korra when she and the woman collided.

"Excuse us," said the old lady with a soft, embarrassed chuckle. "We're a little late, this morning".

"It's not a problem," mumbled Asami, less enthusiastically, not bothering to look up.

She continued towards her bench, only to find the woman taking a seat. Asami was prepared to sit with her when she paused, jaw nearly coming unhinged when the elderly lady placed a synthetic, life-sized doll, clad in a red and black, old-fashioned, Fire Nation uniform, on the bench beside her, meticulously positioning it with one leg crossed over the other and its hands clasped at the knee.

"Oh, were you looking to sit with us, Child?" She asked, reaching across the doll's leg to pat a space on the wooden bench. "Huh?" The woman then piped, her face twisting in confusion as she leaned toward the doll's red, painted lips. "What do you mean you don't want her sitting with us?" She asked the doll, a look of concern on her face. "Oh, stop being so mean all the time, she seems sweet".

With that, she looked to a confused Asami, her hazel eyes twinkled as her wrinkled face gave a genuine smile. Asami could see that the woman was quite beautiful in her younger years as she still held most of her beauty despite the wrinkles and completely white hair that fell down her back towards her waist. A woman this beautiful would surely have numerous friends and acquaintances, yet here she was, very seriously, talking to a doll.

 _What happened to her?_ Wondered the engineer, intrigued by the display.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you, really," assured the lady. "She's actually as gentle as a platypus bear. Aren't you, Princess?" She gave the doll a light kiss where her raven hairline met her forehead, taking its hand in her own.

Asami noted the golden crown in the doll's pin up as that worn by Fire Nation royalty. Despite her own background, she had never once visited her late mother's homeland, though she wondered if such antics were common there.

"Well," called the woman in a hushed tone, over the doll's shoulder. "Are you going to sit with us? My sugar cake gets nervous sometimes. I'm Ty Lee by the way," she said, pleasantly. "This," she pointed to the doll, "is my sweet, Princess Azula".

The look in the elderly Ty Lee's eyes as she looked to "Princess Azula" made Asami's heart melt. Genuine love for the lifeless object sparkled in the woman's irises along with a soft smile that followed. Asami decided to take the offered seat without a word. She had exactly three hours and six minutes before the final ship was due for the morning and before she needed to be in her office. Though Asami deemed her a grade A lunatic, Ty Lee and her princess did not appear to be a threat.

"See, 'Zula, she's nice," commented the woman curling against the doll, using a pink furry blanket to wrap both of them in against the high winds coming from the ocean. Resting her head against the doll's shoulder, she added, "We'll visit the coffee shop later, if you want," with that, she interlaced her fingers with "Princess Azula's".

Asami stared out towards the seas as she continued to wonder on Ty Lee's fascination with the infamous sister of retired Fire Lord Zuko. She knew very little about the woman as the history books vaguely detail the lives of the losing side during the Hundred Years' War. The Fire Nation, itself, had closed itself off from most of the world as a result of the outcome despite their ruler being a war hero. Asami wondered if Ty Lee had even known the princess, personally.

"I know you think I'm crazy," the woman's voice rung in her ears, suddenly. "Don't worry, I don't expect anyone to understand".

Asami answered with, "Oh, it's just, you know, different".

The woman lifted her head, gazing over her doll as she spoke, "I know. That's why we don't go many places," she admitted with a deep sigh. "Only Shady Shin will allow us to have a drink in his coffee shop on the non-bender side of town. Others claim we slow down business and scare customers away," with a sniffle, she added, "I used to cry about it and Azula would get so angry, ya know? She hates when I cry," Looking up to Asami, her smile widened. "She would tell me she loved me and I would say it back".

Asami nodded in quiet sympathy for the woman, wishing she could do the same to a living Korra, Agni's Hell, a lifeless replica of Korra actually sounded pretty good, right now. She watched Ty Lee remove a piece of the princess's hair from her face.

"She's so perfect," gushed Ty Lee. "Like she always wanted to be," said the woman.

The two said little afterwards as Ty Lee leaned against her doll in quiet bliss. When it was time to leave, the engineer bid both the woman and her doll goodbye before heading to her office. Upon entering the building, Asami hurried to her solitary place before any of her workers could spot her, taking a seat behind the desk. A single photo she had of herself, Mako, Bolin and Korra just before their championship probending game stared back at her as mists from her eyes made it blur. Korra's smile was ingrained in her mind, long after her work hours.

#

Three years passed before Asami saw Ty Lee and her doll again. The woman had intrigued her so, that she discussed the matter with Tenzin, of course, leaving out the part about her daily visits to the harbor. He had provided much insight into the matter, though admitted also that he knew little past the fact that the princess had sacrificed her life to protect the fire lord's daughter, her only niece and current fire lord.

It had been a gruesome scene involving a known war lord, hellbent on destroying the Fire Nation's royal lineage. The princess had committed the selfless act of being impaled by guillotine to halt further violence against her brother and their family.

" _I remember Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors. No one has seen her since that day. That was fifty years ago,"_ Tenzin recalled.

"Still coming here, huh?" Asked the elder woman from the bench, a bright, welcoming smile seemingly permanent on her wrinkled face. "Are you waiting for someone? You should tell them, ya' know".

Asami was startled by the comment. "Wait, what?" She asked, eyes bulging. "I…uh…well".

"You should tell them while you can," continued Ty Lee, her hands clasped tightly around the princess's. "You coming here doesn't seem to be working. It only numbs the pain for a little while, but it comes back, right?"

Asami blinked, unsure of what to say, taking a seat next to the doll she watched Ty Lee rub the princess's pale hand as she looked into her unseeing eyes. Finally, mustering the little courage she could, Asami asked sincerely, "What would you say…if you could see Azula again?"

A choked sound emerged from the woman's throat, startling Asami further as Ty Lee's head fell into her hands. Unsure of what else to do, the younger woman hurried to crouch down in front of the upset elder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just, you…you treat this doll as though it were human, I don't understand," she attempted to reason.

Between her sobs, Asami managed to hear Ty Lee answer, "No one does. It's…It's hard to understand addiction, unless you have experienced it".

Tears stung the engineer's eyes when Ty Lee raised her head to look at her, hazel eyes completely red. "Let me help you," offered Asami. "Please, I…"

With a vigorous shake of her head, Ty Lee thanked her, but refused, instead she clutched the doll's hands as if for dear life. "It's ok, Azula, really I'm fine. She's just being nice," she told the princess.

Asami sighed. _If this makes her happy…I guess that's better than nothing._ Rising, the engineer, took her usual seat on the other side of the doll. The three sat in silence before an idea popped into Asami's head. Turning to face both Ty Lee and her doll, she gave a flaming bow before asking with genuine enthusiasm, "Excuse me, Princess Azula. Is it true that you could generate lightning?"

Ty Lee's eyebrows wrinkled before realization struck her. With a smile and a sniff she answered, "Azula is kind of upset right now about you making me cry and all, but…if you want to know more about her, she said it would be ok if I tell you".

Asami gave a nod. Ty Lee went on to explain how Azula was the youngest firebending master in history and generated lightning with ease, though Asami cringed at the story about her killing Korra's past life, she had to admit that the princess was quite a marvel in her time.

"And I loved her so," added Ty Lee surprisingly, catching Asami off guard.

"But, the princess couldn't…I mean, surely you two couldn't be-"

Ty Lee shook her head, solemnly. "Times were different then," she explained, her eyes looking over the horizon as she spoke. "I never told her how I felt".

"Do you think she knew, anyway?" Asked Asami, "I mean, surely she felt the same".

Ty Lee blinked several times, unwilling to look away from the ocean. "I'll never know," she answered, quietly. "So, I play pretend. I know she is a doll. I know it is an addiction, but…it numbs the pain".

Asami dug into her coat's pocket at this, revealing her prized glove. "Here," she gestured to the elder woman. "It's not much, but I want to thank you. I think I can write to the person I love now".

Ty Lee took the glove in hand, following Asami's instructions to reveal sparks of lightning in her palms. She gasped, wrinkled cheeks spreading wide. "Thank you," she said, softly before placing a kiss on Azula's hairline. "Look, Sugar Cake, like the good old days".

Asami's heart felt light as she watched Ty Lee flicker the electric glove several times. She thought on Korra, deciding that she would wait for the avatar's return no matter how long it took, finally feeling the courage to at least reach out to the woman she loved.

"Asami?" The engineer looked to the woman again. "Would you like for us to tell you more about the war?" Ty Lee asked, with bright, hopeful eyes.

Asami smiled. "I'm all ears".

 **Word Count: 2438**

 **Prompt: My Strange Addiction**

 **Asami, glove, quote, relationship with lifelike doll**

 **If lightning counts, then element used.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Family Redemption

Prince Ozai was doing what he normally did on a quiet, smoldering evening in the fire temple, training. His body was sore, and drenched from profuse sweating. He paid this no mind, however, he refused to be the weak link Azulon constantly considered him to be. The way the fire lord saw things, he was a waste of air, forever in Iroh's shadow. Destiny was a funny thing, though, in fact it was hilarious to the prince when Azulon was given news that Avatar Roku's granddaughter resided in Hira'a, after his precious first born was married with child.

This left the old crone with no other option, but to present Ozai as the candidate to join his bloodline with the late avatar's descendants. Ozai gave a lunge with his leg as he thought on his new wife, round with their child. Neither of them could stand to be around the other for more than five minutes, opting to sleep in separate beds within days after their marriage, except of course, when they needed to perform their duties of creating the strongest bloodline known to man.

Something had changed in the woman in the past nine months, however. Ozai had to admit that he had changed as well. Though she had handmaidens, the new princess often begged for an audience with him, at which he would oblige. He had begun doing things he would never have dreamed of before, such as rubbing her feet and ankles, helping her with her bath and reading a bedtime story to their unborn until Ursa fell asleep. Was it the baby? Ozai was almost sure it was.

His chest burned in spite of himself with sudden jealousy that he had not realized was there. Before her highly anticipated pregnancy, Ursa would barely look at him without slanted eyes. Her resentment of their arranged marriage was evident then, making the fire prince wonder if he could ever make her forget the men she left in Hira'a.

With a lit hand, Prince Ozai aimed for the sand-filled training dummy's head, destroying it with one swing. Anger and rage fueled him. His beautiful wife had everything a woman could ask for, ten-fold.

 _She should be grateful._ He thought with a smirk.

"This is not how I pictured I'd be spending my Saturday night".

The fire prince turned to face the door, he had not heard open, in time to catch a white towel aimed at his head. Wrapping it about his shoulders, the twenty-eight-year-old bowed low to the unexpected visitor.

"Father," he greeted the powerful fire lord before him. "Am I needed?" He asked.

He heard his father suck his teeth in frustration and imagined the look of disappointment he expected to see when he lifted his head. His father was _always_ disappointed in him…

"Your wife has given birth," reminded the man. "Of course, you're needed, Fool!" Growled Azulon, not even bothering to mask his disgusted scowl before taking his leave.

The prince wiped away the perspiration on his face and baby, as he caught up to the aging man heading to the maternity wing the temple. Azulon spoke little as always as they walked. Though he did not attempt to enter the room Ursa was housed in.

"A son, good job," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Ozai would have dismissed had he not added, under his breath. "Good job giving me a non-bending grandchild. What a miserable failure".

Before Ozai could speak, Azulon was gone. He hurriedly entered the room where Ursa was still in bed, Lo and Li waiting on her hand and foot. In the woman's arms was red blanket, a tiny hand patting her exposed breast as she nursed the child with a loving gaze. Ozai was surprised to receive the same gaze when she looked to him. His father's words were on his mind as he neared his small family. As he looked at the child, he realized his father's meaning.

 _The spark… It's not there._ He thought in shame, ready to leave the room. _I DID fail._

It was then that Ursa spoke softly, "I love him". Ozai raised his eyebrow, his eyes still scanning the child's face for any spark, anything to redeem himself with the fire lord. "Thank-you for him, Ozai". He could feel the passion in her words.

The prince could not stop the smile from forming as he looked from their child to his wife.

 **Prompt: "This is not how I pictured I'd be spending my Saturday night".**


	24. Royal Family Matters

Ursa's first thought when her freshly cleaned, swaddled newborn was placed in her arms was love. The tiny baby, given the name Zuko by his grandfather, reminded her of the love of her youth. A part of her wished it was Ikem who had spurned the baby boy out of genuine love and trust as opposed to the fire prince she had been forced to marry. It was when the baby opened his golden eyes that she was reminded of his true father.

The resemblance was uncanny, yet his innocence stole the princess's heart instantly. Instead of remembering the monster, who fathered her son, instead she found herself thinking of the man who had attended to her needs for most of pregnancy. Ozai had shown a different side of himself that she hoped would not change any time soon.

 _I could get used to this._ She concluded by the time her husband appeared in the room. Zuko fed quietly from her bosom, his eyes lowering when his father appeared, topless from training all day. Ursa said nothing, only watched his movements wondering what was on the prince's mind. The prince seemed to be awaiting permission or something of the sort, so Ursa gave a warm smile.

"Come meet your son, My Love," she called to him.

The man's eyes widened. Was he scared? She had never thought she would see the day the prince would fear anything. His hard façade melted in front of her.

 _A mask._ She realized, thinking of Ikem and _Love Amongst Dragons._ When the prince finally made it to her side, she detached the baby and held him out.

"He's…a small thing," said Ozai with a touch of tenderness.

"Just touch him. He won't bite, at least not yet," she said with a chuckle.

He smirked at this, instead leaning down to capture her lips. Ursa froze, her mind taking several moments to catch up before accepting the liplock.

"Thank-you," said Ozai.

Sensing something behind his words, she asked, "Is something wrong?" Unbeknownst to him, Ursa had heard Azulon's cruel words regarding their son and his so called, "lack of the fire-bender's spark" in the boy's eye.

"Nothing at all," assured the prince, his feelings painted on his face. "I lov…you…You did well," he mumbled.

Ursa suddenly found herself pulling him towards her for a kiss. Perhaps it was her emotions, she was not totally sure, though she could not hate her son's father when he had given her the beautiful baby that she loved with her whole heart. They were a family now and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **Prompt: (genre) family**

 **Words: 433**


	25. Self-Inflicted

Total darkness is not as bad as people make it out to be. For the intellectual mind, it can be a haven, of sorts or better yet, the perfect thinking spot. It is in complete darkness that many of the world's brilliant ideas are formed besides on the loo.

My thoughts are different, however. No, I am not a superhuman being with mindblowing abilities to reshape the world by calling upon the elements at a whim's notice, nor am I even a major player in my life's story. I know, it seems rather paradoxical, but as I think in complete darkness after the "lights out" call that I have no control over, I imagine that there were few times in which I had any control over my life and/or its consequences. Perhaps, I am a necessary victim of fate, but then I know what you all would say, I am simply "playing the victim" which is simply untrue. To this, I would tell you that I knew from experience that "playing the victim" is impossible unless one foregoes their autonomy and allows another to enforce their will onto them.

Sound familiar? If not, then perhaps you are a novice or a child who has never experienced love, yourself. Not just any love, but sacrificial love, blinding love or complete submission to another for the sake of love. Now, before I begin my story, I regret to say that I do not know its ending, perhaps when brilliant minds like ours meet again, you will reveal it to me, but please do not do so out of pity. I have had enough of that sort of nonsense for two lifetimes.

Upon waking from the shadows…pun intended. I see the man I call father. A man, now, myself, I stare straight into his eyes with the same likeness of my own, shimmering green as if forever luminated despite the darkness outside the tall windows of the front room with small glimpses of golden light whispering the beauty of the metal city of Zaofu. Slowly, as my future wife and I re-enter the place we once called home with the true idiot my only sister was driven to love at our side, I take in my large family, all gathered with mutual disdain on their faces.

One would think after three years and little to no contact, that this would be a celebratory time, but as evident by my mother's glaring at the love of my life, I knew better than to wish for a mutual understanding despite my love's confidence in my sister's beloved boyfriend's buffoonery.

Instead, I glimpse the display on the table. A small replica of my parents' legacy built together before myself and my siblings were born. My father often called it his greatest work and I am inclined to agree. The city is brilliant and a perfect homage to our estranged grandmother, who discovered the skill of metalbending, single-handedly, by happenstance as she recalled the event for a local newspaper, that she 'Had to go to the bathroom'.

The table stands as a reminder of many things. Protection, oppression and brilliance, but it also reminds me of my love for Kuvira and how together, we would create our own legacy in uniting the Earth Kingdom, at my mother's selfish rejection of the cause.

"I'm not giving up Zaofu. I don't care if you brought your entire army!" Her voice made me grind my teeth. Luckily, I was marrying a different type of woman.

As calm and regal as I've always known her to be, Kuvira spoke back to Mother with an even temperament, despite the older woman's familial trait known as Beifong Hostility.

"Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you. I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished".

My mother, however, was as stubborn as ever. "You must realize this goes against all your father and I tried to teach you," she directed at me.

I wanted to laugh aloud at this.

"Son," my father added, "You belong here".

Belong? Was the old man mocking me? Years of tutelage under Baatar Sr. had earned me nothing. Unlike him, Kuvira recognized my brilliance and she loved me for it.

"Why?" I asked, an octave lower. "So, I can go on living in your shadow," the power of my words burned my chest at the time and thereafter as each time I experienced this night, I felt the twenty year old wound and reveled in my father's flabbergasted face.

"Don't say that! Can't you see she's brainwashed you?"

I could not help the smirk on my face at my mother's chirping. With each replay of the moment, I only wonder…what if…I had listened?

"Ha! I didn't _brainwash_ him. I set him free". My future wife countered in our defense. "Now he's accomplished more with me than he ever could've with you".

In attempt to deescalate things, Opal's idiot starts talking, but I was beyond done with the conversation and proud to hear Kuvira's threat to force Zaofu's surrender. I had made up my mind beforehand to go down with the woman I loved, no matter the world's archaic views. Someone had to do something.

It is now that the story gets stranger. Now, I must remind you of my ignorance to its ending. The blur and pain of darkness, brings out the brilliance in me again. Perhaps, I have discovered the ways of time travel because I wake once again in the front room, the door was opened, but this time the buffoon is not present. My future wife and I enter and I glimpse the replica of Zaofu on the table.

"I am not giving up Zaofu, I don't care if you brought your entire army!" Mother's voice came right on schedule, except this time, she was in a fighting stance.

I realized the absence of Bolin had been foolhardy, yet Kuvira did not gloat about being right all along to bring him into our inner circle.

"Looks like it's gonna be a great brawl," she proclaimed, assuming a stance as well.

Anger at my family's insolence boiled as I stared down my twin brothers. One of them made the first move at which Kuvira countered. No one expected my sweet little sister to step between a pointed metal blade in attempt to stop the fighting, however.

"No!" I gasp, forcing the memory to end, but reality is too much so I inflict more pain until total darkness forms and the dream begins again.

Pain, darkness and the decorated table. I decide to keep the buffoon in the picture this time around, but leave out Kuvira. Watching Opal severed in half from her blade was enough to make me not want to see the uniter this time around.

Despite The Great Uniter's absence, I still had a mission. Yet, this time upon entering the front room, the place was completely lit with artificial lights and servants distributing tea. I felt…missed and loved by the family I thought loathed me. Instead of my mother's angry voice, it was Father who took a sip of his tea and said calmly, "Hello, Son, we have missed you so. You belong here".

With that, he gestured to a place for me across from himself and the metal city's matriarch. I took a seat next to Opal, glaring at her boyfriend with a crooked, foolish smile on his face.

"What is it, Bolin?" I asked flippantly.

"Ha, Ha, oh…um, you know, nothing, Baatar. I just kinda wanted to sit there, actually".

Feeling generous with the warmth of this scene, I waited until the boy was outwardly shaking before shrugging with a smirk and giving my sister an affectionate pinch on the cheek.

"Fine," I said, standing and giving up the seat. "But I'll be watching you, closely".

Bolin gave a shaky smile as Opal stuck out her tongue over his shoulder. We sat around the room like old times, the tension temporarily lifted, and a sense of belonging burned my chest instead of the usual contempt. I decided that I preferred that feeling over the previous times I had ventured into this realm. When I made up my mind to tell Kuvira to leave Zaofu alone, I felt truly liberated and excited about this time around.

As Bolin and I made our exit to return to camp, we are met face to face with a mini-canon several feet away, glowing steadily brighter in pink arrays that blinded the eye, forcing us to lift our palms to shield our faces. I glimpse my future wife's scowl on the trigger end of the canon and my eyes widen.

"Goodbye, Baatar," I hear before the darkness, pain and reawakening.

 _Hmm_ I think, looking from the table's replica to my scowling family for a countless time. _Perhaps I am the problem? What if I remove myself?_

It is here that my story ends as I warned you before. Even a brilliant mind has difficulty recovering from some things. Removing myself from my own story has yielded a different ending that I hope to know soon. Even as the sink in my tiny cell drips with red liquid from my numerous travels through time, the pain has lesson with each slice on either pale wrist. My glasses were destroyed by a fellow prisoner's giant, well-placed boot, so I am sure that the blots on the porcelain surface are not as large as they appear.

One final time. That's all, just one more venture into the past. I have so many ideas and ways to change that night. Maybe I could marry Kuvira first? Or have Avatar Korra appear? Picking up the glass shard from my bifocals, I smile at the mirror at the many possibilities after the pain, the darkness and the reawak….

 **Prompt: Deja Vu/Groundhog Day**

 **Bonus Prompts: table, "Looks like it's gonna be a great brawl". Kuvira**

 **Word Count: 1600 plus**


	26. Her Name Was

The clock struck one and all that was left behind was a discarded, paper hat. One would believe a precious gem had fallen to the ground as the elder monks scrambled to be the first to save the ancient relic from where the rightful owner had hurled it to the ground with all his might. Gasps filled the air as the newly tattooed airbender stomped away from the scene. Such anger was strongly discouraged in their peaceful nation.

The elder monk, who was still nimble enough to retrieve the hat first held it to his chest in quiet pride, saying, "The boy is ungrateful," to the others. "Favor has been granted to him, today!"

The other four chimed in shortly after, each suggesting a reprimand for the twelve year old.

"Let him be".

At Monk Gyatso's voice, all were silent in the humble, sacred room of the Southern Air Temple. Though no one asked him to, Gyatso explained his words, readily. "A boy, he is, still, despite the hour that is upon us. In time, the boy will be forced into decisiveness".

From his place standing the shortest among his comrades, the monk looked beyond them towards the mighty ocean through an open window. As expected, the afternoon sun revealed hundreds of red and gold flags just beyond the island's shores. Gyatso could not help the mists forming in his eyes as he was reminded of his old friend, whom he had raised into a young boy destined to redeem himself from the heaviest of burdens.

#

Aang knew his mentor would be on his heels after the scene he had just made. He did feel some guilt for lashing out in such anger when he was told the news, but so what? It was just a paper hat. Maybe the next avatar would have no problem wearing the stupid thing!

"Next avatar," grumbled Aang, gliding his way down the temple towards the bison nursery, below. "Bet Appa won't care about me being the avatar," he said.

Coming to a land, he tried to ignore his old friends' quiet stares as they tended to their own animals. Sighing, Aang looked about to find Appa grazing by his brothers and sisters, happily. A part of him wondered what it was like to have a "real" family. He never knew his parents or any brothers or sisters. How could someone like him be the most beloved figure in the world?

The question had barely enough time to register in his mind when he heard the strange sound of the ancient temple's gong. Every child, along with the bison in the nursery held the same looks of confusion as the gong was only sounded when danger was on the horizon, which was never on their island.

Instinctively, Aang yelled, "Quick! Go to your homes!"

The children clumsily boarded their bison and flew from the area, leaving the new avatar and Appa surrounded by foreign sights and smells of heavy ash and a darkening skyline as far as the eye could see.

(Oh, no! It's happening!) Thought Aang, remembering the elder monk's brief discussions of war threatening their peaceful shores. (B-Because of me. Because I am-)

"Aang!"

The twelve year old's head spun to his left to lock eyes with the aging man he loved like the father he never knew. To say that the look he saw was jarring was an understatement. The elder monk's eyes were as large as saucers with worried lines further creasing his forehead. Aang felt fear ripple through his body instantly.

"You must leave on Appa, now, Aang!" He yelled over the loud sounds.

"But…" Aang began, halting his words when the man's hands grasped his shoulders.

"The future depends on you," said Gyatso in a tone Aang had never heard before. "Whatever you do, Aang, you must be decisive!"

Aang nodded once in a silent promise before boarding his frightened bison and gliding away through the open window. Fire and smoke rained down from the air, filling his lung as the air nomad held onto his gifted pet in pure fear and closed his eyes tightly. He thought on his father figure's words as guilt rippled in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't want to be the avatar," he whispered in soft chants. "I'd give anything to be someone else".

He knew nothing as certain as those words as he felt his chest tighten until a new feeling of cool, wetness pulled him towards the ocean's depths into the far-reaching abyss.

#

"Ah…so we meet again, Avatar". An echoing voice called to the young boy, jarring him awake.

"I…who are you?" Aang braved to ask the being slithering on multiple legs, its face changing with each step closer to his seated position.

"Welcome to my cove. Your mind led you here for a reason, I'm sure," answered the creature. "Now it's down to business. Pick an element".

Aang cleared his throat, glancing about. He had travelled to the spirit world only once before on accident, yet this place seemed strangely familiar. As if on instinct, he assumed a straight face, looking at the being before him with still eyes.

"Koh?" He was able to recall, feeling a foreign fury.

"Ah! A lasting impression I made. Wonderful. Now, let's not waste time. I wish to grant your wish. Choose any element or not at all. You've never been the most decisive-"

"Fire!" Called out Aang quickly as it was the last element he remembered surrounding his home.

Koh gave a haughty laugh. "Interesting choice. For this, I will grant you a new face as well. Good luck, Young Av-I mean…well…whatever your name is".

Aang gasped, unsure if he made the right decision to agree with Koh's plan, yet had no time to rethink or forego the idea as everything turned into a sea of yellow light before his eyes.

#

"We are deeply honored to have the fire lord's daughter at our humble circus! Please, tell us if we can do more to make the show more enjoyable".

Aang blinked thrice times from high atop a small, round platform. He was upside down, one hand holding the platform's edge as he looked below to see a safety net.

(Circus?) He thought, recognizing his surroundings.

"I will," came a sultry voice in answer to the ringmaster.

Looking towards it, he nearly lost his footing at the golden eyes staring straight at him below.

(Wow!) He thought in awe of the beauty, nearly losing his balance.

As he continued to stare at the lone, dark-haired girl seated on a makeshift throne, he barely registered her words to the man before seeing the net set ablaze by the ringmaster.

(What?) He thought, feeling sweat trickle down his cheek.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed the girl. "Oooh! What kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, our circus boasts-"

(She wouldn't!) Thought Aang, worriedly.

"Release them all!" He heard before seeing a plethora of circus animals emerge into the area, making him nearly faint.

Aang wiped his brow in frustration as his body instinctively found his pink adorned room just outside of the main circus tent. Taking a seat at the vanity, he screamed at the sight of his reflection.

"Well, good evening to you too," said the pretty, though, mean girl he had not noticed was standing behind him.

"I-I'm a…girl?" He asked her, at which she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to check for you?" She asked. Aang swallowed and the girl cleared her throat. "That was…a joke, Ty Lee. You haven't changed a bit. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow".

Aang stood and faced the other girl. "Tomorrow?" He asked. "I—I don't".

"Hmm," said the girl. "You mean you're taking my offer then?"

Aang nodded frantically. No more circuses for him ever!

"Good! Then we leave first thing in the morning".

After the girl left, Aang looked over his reflection once more. Koh! The being had actually given him a new identity! Outstretching his palm, he sent a small burst of flame upwards and gave a small smile. He had chosen fire and bent the element with ease.

"Wha-"

Aang curled his painted fingers and turned to lock eyes with the golden eyed girl again. Confusion shown on her face along with a hint of fear.

"Ty, Y-you can…firebend?"

"I thought you were gone, Azula!" Yelled back Aang in a voice different from his own. How he knew the girl's name was beyond him.

"I came back to tell you we were going to see Mai, but this…"

Aang scratched his neck. "I, uh, I didn't know".

Azula took cautious steps closer until their noses were nearly touching. Taking Aang's hand in hers, she turned his palm up. "Do it again," she commanded, though in a much nicer tone.

Aang nodded and created another flame while she held her hand beneath his. Seconds afterwards, he felt her own heat until the flame turned a brilliant blue. He could not stifle his gasp or smile as the two looked simultaneously from the flame to meet eyes.

"Hey, Azula, when-"

Heads jerked in the direction of a scarred older boy entering the tent. Hurriedly, moving away, Azula clenched her teeth. "Get out, Zuzu! Ever heard of privacy?"

Aang chuckled, but stopped when he received a quick frightening look from the girl. The teenaged boy named Zuzu snickered sinisterly. "I always knew you had a crush on Ty Lee!" He yelled out.

Before anyone could blink, he was gone followed by a flash of blue flame from Azula's palm, setting the tent afire. Aang hurried behind them to avoid being engulfed as "Ty Lee's" room burned to ashes. Aang later found out more about the girl he had become and despite numerous awkward moments, was able to adjust to life on the road with the royal siblings sent by their father to hunt down the avatar. The thought made him shudder.

His mind, however, could not stop thinking about the consequences of his actions and whether or not they would catch up to him one day. He had little time to dwell on it, however, as his new, not-so secret girlfriend kept him busy training by day. The day was on the horizon, however, as the royal ship entered Southern Water Tribe waters, where a bright ray of light soared towards the heavens. The avatar was back and her name was…

WORDS: 1785

Prompts: her name was, element used, someone reveals an embarrassing secret, beginning sentence "clock stuck one..."


End file.
